La inalcanzable
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: Hermosa y sexy es la inalcanzable. ¿Yoh enamorado pensará contárselo alguna vez?
1. Húmedo

**La inalcanzable**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1"_Húmedo"_**

No… no… no…

"Vamos… si te acercas un poco más… verás de lo que soy capaz, Anna…" murmuró el castaño mirando a la atrevida rubia que se había girado para verlo indiferente después de que esta saliera de la ducha.

**—Que haces aquí Hao… precioso —**la mujer, conciente de que su sensual voz le provocaba, mojó sus labios con su lengua.

"Kami-sama ten piedad de mis lujuriosos pensamientos cuando vayas a castigarme…"

Divina… Aquellas divinas curvas…aquellos pechos grandes pero no exagerados…como a el le gustaban…sus deliciosas piernas bien torneadas… sus prominentes caderas ¡ahhhh! Su boca… su dulce boca…

**—Me encantas —**susurró dando un paso al frente.

**—Anna —**sí; eso hacía válida su amenaza. Se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta apoderarse del cuerpo de aquella mujer.

**—Qué brusco eres Hao —**susurró fingiendo ser una dama a sabiendas de que era una golfa deseosa por el cuerpo del muchacho.

La acorraló en la pared y levantó sus piernas para tener un mejor acceso.

**—Con tu permiso Anna —**jadeó lujurioso. Con un movimiento deshizo la bragueta de su pantalón.

**—Eres un cobarde… hasta pides permiso—**se burló ella mirando cómo el candente muchacho acomodaba su miembro.

**—Entonces no te quejarás de esto… —**una sonrisa maniática se dibujó en su rostro para luego introducirse brutalmente en la chica, quien gritaba enloquecida.

**Hao…**

Se sentía en el paraíso… pero que abrasador se sentía ahí dentro.

**¡Hao…!**

Que delicia…gritaba de una manea excitante

**¡HAO!**

Sintió cómo se corría exquisitamente.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¡¡¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!**

Se sobre saltó horriblemente.

**— ¡Me lleva la…!—**no terminó su frase. Su vista se había fijado entre sus piernas y sintió pronto el frío provocado por la humedad a su vez provocada por el sueño…

**—Ya recordé por qué le dicen húmedos —**susurró algo frustrado.

¿A su edad? ¡Ya no frecuentaba aquellos sueños de treceañero! ¡Ya tenía…! ¿dieciséis años?

**— ¡Hao! ¡A la escuela! —**decía su madre algo harta de que no le hiciera caso.

**— ¡Ya te oí! ¡Arigatou! —**le dijo todavía frustrado. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía su madre a arruinar cuando él quería darle un nieto?!

Se talló los ojos con pereza e intentó muy a su voluntad tomar un baño. Hacía unos tres días que había estrellado su reloj despertador en la pared. Su teléfono celular no era confiable porque siempre podía apagarlo y dormir más (el sonido de un despertador es más… molesto y te mantiene despierto).

Sintió el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo con desesperación… con la misma desesperación con la que deseaba a la chica de su sueño.

Realmente quería tomar aquel divino cuerpo entre sus manos. Quería tomarla y penetrarla violentamente…

**— ¡Hao! —**Le tocó la puerta, esa molestia… ese hijo de Satán… esa maldita copia barata**—: Yo también quiero bañarme.**

**— Yoh… hay un baño en tu cuarto… —**susurró molesto puesto que la ducha su voz se amplificaba.

**—Pero ¡sabes perfectamente quien averió apropósito mi calentador!**

Hao rió por lo debajo. Le encantaba molestar a su hermano gemelo. Un recuerdo vino a su cabeza: él, con unas pinzas; él, frente al calentador y luego él riendo ante el grito de: "¡Mamá, se acabó el agua caliente!"

**—Y mamá lo sabe y por eso me manda a molestarte en TU baño—**OH, fallo del plan… Yoh lo molestaba día a día… para intentar tener una ducha caliente.

Después de una hora, Hao Asakura desayunaba tranquilamente hasta que vio bajar a su hermano.

**— ¿Qué significa esto? —**siempre… siempre irritable pero ¿Realmente era eso el colmo?

**—Que mamá me obliga a ir a tu colegio —**la sonrisa de Yoh se hizo notoria ante la furia de su hermano.

El menor de los gemelos llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, un saco negro con vivos grises, dentro de este, una camisa blanca y como siempre, no se ponía las corbatas de sus uniformes, sino, traería una negra.

Pero sobre todo eso que bien ordenado debía ser un elegante uniforme, tenía su suéter favorito, que más parecía una gabardina y tenía una capucha. En el brazo derecho se hacía notar una hoja de marihuana que se veía muy bien.

**—Tu jugo de naranjas, amor —**le sirvió su madre junto con su desayuno.

**— ¿Por qué no te ahogas y mueres, querido Yoh?—**la sonrisa cínica apareció de nuevo en sus deleitables labios**—. Morirás con tus tan amadas naranjas.**

**— ¿Por qué hoy estás más hostil que de costumbre? —**soltó una de sus risitas características.

**—Porque tuve un sueño delicioso interrumpido—**se aseguró de que su madre no los oyera.

**—Sueño húmedo —**levantó la vista y le dedicó la primera mirada pervertida, jamás conocida de Asakura Yoh.

**—Con el amor de mi vida —**completó el castaño recordando su orgasmo tan pronunciado.

Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir…

El camino a la escuela fue silencioso.

El menor de los gemelos y como siempre, se ponía a oír música con sus enormes audífonos naranjas… y se había puesto la capucha.

La mitad de su rostro se cubría por una sombra y sólo se alcanzaban a distinguir los preciosos labios del chico.

Mientras tanto Hao miraba la ventana algo perdido en el mar de sus pensamientos. En ella… la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto… aquella que era la dueña de la mirada más hechizante jamás vista.

Era Anna, Anna Kyouyama.

Continuará

**Notas del autor**

Corto… raro mi primer universo alterno…

Ñoñadas que pasan por mi cabeza en las vacaciones de invierno… tengo algo de tiempo porque al estar en el Colegio de Bachilleres mis clases comienzan el primero de febrero o algo así.

Ciao ¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!


	2. El hijo de Satán que se robó a mi novia

**La inalcanzable**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

**El hijo de Satán que se robó a mi novia**

Seguramente…

**—Es ella —**le susurró Horo-Horo señalando a una preciosa rubia de ojos negros.

**—Es hermosa —**comprobó el joven de cabello marrón al conocer a la chica que le ocupaba los pensamientos de los chicos de la preparatoria**— ¿Cómo se llama?**

**—Kyouyama, Anna Kyouyama —**susurró Horo como si no tuviera si quiera el valor de pronunciar su nombre.

**—Yoh nos trae suerte —**se hizo escuchar un jovencito de muy baja estatura, rubio y algo cabezón**—. Es un milagro que Anna se desabroche dos botones… o es este sofocante calor… o es que Yoh tiene mucha suerte.**

Mirad esos ojos negros, profundos, brillantes. Aquellas largas piernas, hermosas sin duda… su cabello rubio, lacio, le llegaría fácilmente a la cintura y esa piel pálida pero invitante que descubría su pecho porque no se había abrochado dos botones del uniforme, dándole un aspecto informal pero sexy sin duda… aquella blusa aparentaba ser un desquiciado escote…

Sus pechos eran grandes, llamativos, pero no exageraban y eran muy agradables a la vista… y seguramente al tacto…

Tenía una cintura estrecha, casi diminuta, que pronunciaba sus caderas y las hacía lucir grandes y deseables.

**—La quiero para mí —**susurró Yoh Asakura mientras espiaba a la chica que entretenida con un libro, no se había percatado de que acababa de ganarse un nuevo admirador.

**—Creo que alguien se te adelanta, men… —**Horo señaló al gemelo de Yoh, Hao Asakura quien se dirigía con aire decidido a la rubia.

Algo molesto, el menor de los gemelos se limitó a observar aquella escena que le hacía encoger el estómago.

……………………………

**—Hola, Kyouyama, Annita Kyouyama… ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que bien…—**le dijo Hao con una descarada sonrisa mientras miraba su pronunciado escote.

**—Hola, Asakura —**levantó la vista sensual y lentamente como era su naturaleza**—. Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames "Annita"**

La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del Shaman se tornó deseosa y un tanto lujuriosa.

**— ¿Por qué no cedes, Anna? ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?**

**—Asakura… ¿Por qué no admites que sólo quieres llevarme a la cama? Salir, sólo es parte del plan —**pero qué astuta.

¡Que inteligente y bella era aquella mujer! Por eso, tenía que ser suya. Suya por siempre.

**— ¿Yo? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —**sínico, como sólo él podía serlo… eróticamente cínico.

Rozó la barbilla de la joven y esta accedió cual gato en busca de caricias, sabía que eso lo desquiciaba y el manipulado era él, no ella.

**— Eres perfecta… —** murmuró mientras se acercaba hasta pausadamente a la dulce boca de la chica.

**—Pero no soy para ti —**detuvo la boca de aquel apuesto muchacho con su dedo índice a tres centímetros de la suya.

**—Lo serás —**le dedicó la última lujuriosa sonrisa antes de irse por ahí a coquetear con las chicas de primer año que, a cada frase que él decía, soltaban risitas estúpidas haciendo crecer su ego.

……………………………

**—Día a día lo rechaza… ella es imposible de conquistar… lo sabemos porque si el mejor conquistador no puede (o sea, Hao), nadie más lo hará —**Horokeu la miró anhelante.

**—Viste la manera en que ella le dio alas y se las cortó… ah… es lo máximo… si fuera mujer querría ser como ella…—** les murmuró Ren Tao apareciendo tras aquellos admiradores**— ¡Como pudiste estar en otro colegio perdiéndote de esto! **

**—Porque no quería estar en el mismo colegio que ese imbécil…**

**— ¿Quién? —**Horo miró sin entender.

**—El que es igual a él pero con el cabello más largo… —**Ren lo miró como quien mira a un macaco divertido, gordo y algo torpe.

**—Pero mi madre estaba harta de viajar al otro lado de la ciudad para dejarme en la escuela… —**suspiró.

En ese momento, una chica de cabello castaño llamada Iori, se sentaba tras ella para charlar animadamente… era su mejor amiga y la belleza opacada por la estrella.

Sin embargo, auque Anna fuera el blanco de las fantasías de todos… curioso que un contado grupo de chicas por salón la odiaba… ¿Por qué más? Por envidiosas.

Un grupo de chicas más numeroso, la admiraba y querían ser como ella… a toda costa. Y al resto de las chicas de la escuela, Anna provocaba indiferencia (aunque una muy envidiosa indiferencia).

**—Lo realmente nos molestó Yoh, es que por él, dejaras a tus amigos de la secundaria… habíamos elegido entrar a esta escuela para estar juntos —**le reprochó el chico de los ojos ambarinos sin mirarlo.

**—Es que fue horrible enterarme de lo de Tamao —**susurró el moreno algo triste.

Todos lo sabían. Cuando estaban en la secundaria, en tercer año para ser exactos, ese hijo de… su misma madre, se había acercado a la señorita Tamao quien fuese novia de nuestro Yoh en los tres años que habían pasado en esta escuela.

Pero la pelirosa chica no se resistió a la oferta de Hao y este se la llevó a la cama tan pronto como pudo.

La chica terminó a Yoh después de confesarle lo ocurrido en la fiesta de graduación. Él corazón roto de Yoh se recuperó después de pasar un año.

¿Qué si culpaba a Hao? No. Quería mucho a su hermano… y además, se requieren dos para bailar.

**—Pero al demonio con esa tipa… Anna Kyouyama es lo más hermoso que he visto… —**sonrió con lujuriosa ternura mientras los demás reían e sus "recientes" arranques de descaro.

Fuera de lo que esos muchachos platicaban, en la preparatoria privada "Wanda" corría la noticia de que la gloria que envolvía la escuela, se había multiplicado por dos: Hao Asakura tenía un gemelo y acababa de ser transferido a Wanda…

Unos minutos después… tocaron la el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso.

Caminando… ¿Dónde se supone que se debería sentar? No había un asiento vacío en todo el salón… más que… el que estaba al lado de la mismísima Anna Kyouyama.

Tragó saliva y se dirigió al asiento. La muchacha de ojos negros, lo miró sentarse a su lado.

**—Hao… ¿desde cuando te permito sentarte a mi lado?—**susurró con autosuficiencia**—. Ya he dicho antes que el que se atreviera a hacerlo, debía tener buenas intenciones conmigo… —**suspiró ysiguió con su regaño**—: te diré que tú no tienes buenas intenciones…**

**— ¿Eh? No se de que hablas —**el muchacho sonrió nervioso; la presencia de aquella mujer era imponente.

**—Me vas a decir que olvidaste que quieres llevarme a la cama —**sonrió entre sarcástica y burlona.

**—Yo… —**el muchacho se sonrojó a sobremanera.

**—Tú —**murmuró ella atónita**—. Tú no eres Hao ¿Verdad? —**y de pronto recordó el misterioso rumor que Hao tenía un hermano gemelo y acababa de ser transferido a Wanda.

Yoh Asakura bajó su capucha para mostrarle que su cabello era más corto y que llevaba unos audífonos naranjas enormes y muy monos.

Pero qué atractivo era aquel chico. Se veía tan tierno, tal lindo y despreocupado (aunque en aquel instante estaba algo nervioso por la presencia de la joven), tan perfecto…

Su hermano era un sex-symbol pero él… él tenía un toque de inocencia y ternura en su rostro.

**— ¿Cómo te llamas, amor? —**lo miró embelezada alcanzando a tocar su mejilla.

**—Y… Y… Yoh… Asakura Yoh —**tartamudeó notoriamente, sintiéndose atraído por la delicada mano de la rubia.

**—Kyouyama Anna —**le dijo esto cuando estaba a dos centímetros de su rostro. Probó sus labios quienes correspondieron tímidos y hasta algo torpes.

**— ¡POR KAMISAMA! —**al fondo del salón, un grupo de muchachos miraban atentos.

La exclamación había venido de Horokeu Usui

**—Lo logró —**se hizo escuchar la voz estupefacta de Tao Ren—: Pudo lograr lo que nadie…

**—Besó… a la inalcanzable —**Manta tenía los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

**—Ese hijo de Satán —**dijo un envenenado Hao Asakura apretando los puños**—… se robó a mi novia**

Continuará

**Notas del autor.**

O.O ¿Qué? ¿Anna la inalcanzable?

Por si se les ocurre preguntar… Anna no es una zorra. De hecho, todos la respetan y hasta temen porque nadie se cree digno de ser el dueño de la "Inalcanzable"

Sin embargo… sin pretenderlo, Yoh se llevó una gran sorpresa…

Minamo: espero que te haya gustado… porque sí, este cap es YohxAnna jejeje y adoro esa pareja.

XxU pero se me van las ideas ¡¡¡¡Necesito concejos!!!

Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!! Ciao…


	3. Algo en común

**La inalcanzable**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 3Algo en común**

**_"— ¿Cómo te llamas, amor? —lo miró embelezada alcanzando a tocar su mejilla._**

_**—Y… Y… Yoh… Asakura Yoh —tartamudeó notoriamente, sintiéndose atraído por la delicada mano de la rubia.**_

_**—Kyouyama Anna —le dijo esto cuando estaba a dos centímetros de su rostro. Probó sus labios quienes correspondieron tímidos y hasta algo torpes.**_

_**— ¡POR KAMISAMA! —al fondo del salón, un grupo de muchachos miraban atentos.**_

_**La exclamación había venido de Horokeu Usui**_

_**—Lo logró —se hizo escuchar la voz estupefacta de Tao Ren—: Pudo lograr lo que nadie…**_

_**—Besó… a la inalcanzable —Manta tenía los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.**_

**_—Ese hijo de Satán —dijo un envenenado Hao Asakura apretando los puños—… se robó a mi novia"_**

—**Jijiji —**el castaño soltó una risita estúpida (y hermosa).

… **Y se perdió el encanto**

**— ¿Te sientes bien?—**susurró la rubia despertándolo de golpe**—Estas todo rojo…**

**— ¿Ah?**

**—Te dije que si me podías pasar mi lápiz… se me cayó —**seguía mirando su material escolar desde que se cayó hasta cuando le hablo al pobre inepto que soñaba despierto.

**— ¿Ah? Sí —**se inclinó a levantarlo, le dedico a la chica sonrisa muy inocente y se bajó la capa del suéter.

**"Ojalá realmente me hubiera besado" **pensó Yoh mirándola con atención mientras ella seguía leyendo.

**¿Qué fue lo que hizo realmente?** Llegó alucinando, se sentó al lado de la inalcanzable… y cuando ella le pidió su lápiz caído… el solo dijo **"jijiji"**

**—Gracias —**murmuró como si hubiera olvidado sus modales.

**— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —**le preguntó fingiendo no saber,únicamente para hacerle plática.

**—Me llamo Anna Kyouyama —**levantó la vista algo molesta para percatarse del extraordinario parecido que ese niño tenía con Hao.

**"Ha de estar molesta… porque no la dejo leer" **pensó el muchacho con una sonrisa nerviosa. La mirada de la mujer le había dado escalofríos.

**_Pero qué poder… que mirar… que hermosos ojos… que bella… que bonita era… era una dulzura…_**

**— ¿Qué estas sordo?—**su voz fría lo trajo a la realidad**— Te he preguntado cómo te llamas…**

**—Yo me llamo Yoh Asakura… jeje—**se rascó la cabeza mientras ella lo examinaba detenidamente**—. No estoy sordo… supongo que el cambio de escuela me tiene desorientado. **

**—Mmm… si continúas así reprobarás este semestre escolar—**ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto amable, ni siquiera uno que dijera "qué lástima me das", había vuelto a su habitual máscara.

**—Bueno. Eso no está en mis planes—**y fue lo último que dijo antes que el profesor de Física Cuántica entrara al salón.

Al lado de Yoh estaba Horo sentado algo ido y sin disimular cuanto le gustaba la chica rubia que se sentaba a dos sillas de él. Quizá él sería el presidente del Fan Club "Anna mírame".

**— ¿Qué le da valor?—**susurró un Ren frustrado tras Horo-Horo**— ¡Entró diez minutos antes de la hora!**

Tras Yoh se sentaba Hao quien se miraba disimuladamente en un espejo que escondía en su mochila. "Por Kami… quien más guapo que yo" pensaba (¿así o mas modesto el niño?).

Manta, delante de Horo, estaba muy atento al cruel viejo que daba las más aburridas clases de todo el curso.

Tres horas después… para que tocaran el anuncio al primer descanso, el joven Asakura no le había puesto atención a las clases puesto que por alguna estúpida razón, todos lo miraban ¡AH! Si era el nuevo ¿verdad?

Caminó solitario por el patio de la preparatoria Wanda, pero se la hacía bastante incómodo que había un grupo de chicas de primer año que lo seguían… se dio cuenta cuando entró al baño de hombres y las cinco chicas esperaban tras un arbusto.

**—Es que eres el hermano de Hao —**concluyó Manta cuando se sentaron en una cómoda banca**—… y tiene un odioso Club de Fans… parece que de los diez miembros, cinco te siguen a ti…**

**— ¿Sabías que eso es bastante molesto? —**realmente lo traían aburrido.

—**Lo supongo… voy por un refresco ¿Vas o me esperas?**

**—Te espero…**

Se estiró algo perezoso mientras miraba el cielo. Las nubes parecían cestos de naranjas, dulces y jugosas… hasta podía olerlas…

**—Veo que la estas pasando bien —**la rubia lo miraba inexpresiva, comiendo una fruta.

**—Es que mi cabeza está en las nubes ¿Es eso una naranja?—**sus ojos adquirieron un brillo suplicante.

**—Por supuesto—**y se comió el último gajo con majestuosidad dejando a un Yoh lloriqueando triste**—-. Me gustan mucho…**

**—Yo vivo por las naranjas—**un comentario estúpido pero sincero.

**—Eres muy simple Yoh —**y se sentó a su lado mirándolo con curiosidad y agregó**—: y extraño a la vez…**

**—n.n eso mismo dice Hao… y yo digo que el es un vanidoso**—cerró los ojos intentando contener una risita tonta sin mucho éxito.

Ella le sonrió… era un milagro divino… la primara vez que la veía sonreír en todo el rato que llevaba viéndola entre clases.

**—A mi me gusta burlarme de él… perdona que te lo diga pero Hao es un… un… —**pero no hubo palabra para describirlo.

Ambos rieron ante la palabra que ambos conocían pero no era muy apta para que una dama la dijera.

Pero que belleza… era una diosa… elegante… hasta al reír ¿Sería alguien capaz de ser el merecedor de tan exquisita mujer?

**—Yo creo que no…**

**— ¿Cómo?**

**—Nada…**

Tonto al no darse cuenta que se había respondido en voz alta.

**—Eres muy agradable —**concluyó la maravillosa rubia que se levantaba casi presumiendo su envidiable estatura.

_"Tu eres hermosa"_

**—Gracias —**más sólo eso salio de su boca.

**—Voy con Iori. Nos vemos en clase —**y no sin antes regalarle una mirada de simpatía para después caminar rumbo a la chica de cabello castaño.

**—Cásate conmigo —**musitó esperanzado.

**—Sí…**

**— ¿Ah?**

**—Que si quiero casarme contigo, Yoh —**Horo estaba tras él fingiendo una terriblemente aguda voz de mujer y un sonrojo más falso que el color del cabello de Paris no sé quien.

Ren y Manta reían tras el peliazul…

Aquella broma duró horas con un Ren que se arrodillaba frente a Horo pidiéndole matrimonio.

Pero a Yoh poco le importaba eso… porque su cabeza estaba muy ocupada en recordar aquella mirada de Anna

Era lo único que podía hacer… una mirada de simpatía, a veces… puede abrirte las puertas del cielo

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

**Me salió más corto y aburrido de lo que planeaba…**

**Cuando escribí esté capítulo no se me ocurría nada bueno que los pudiera unir mas que las naranjas jejeje.**

**Curiosamente cuando iba a subirlo, me topé con que alguien dijo que era demasiado pronto que Anna besara a Yoh.**

**Cielos… jejeje… creo que alguien me matará por haberlos hecho creer que era cierto…**

**Oh no!!!! Ay viene mi nee-chan NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AYUDA!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**(Descanse en paz Katsumi Kurosawa)**

**(Pero… como Hao… reencarnaré wojojojojo risa diabólica )**


	4. Tú yo salir querer

**La inalcanzable**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 4**

**Tú yo salir querer**

Era una fría mañana en Wanda cuando Asakura Yoh llegó con su habitual sonrisa a iluminarlo todo.

Los amigos del castaño lo rodeaban mientras discutían sobre la tonta tarea de Historia Universal que tenían que presentar esa misma hora. A ninguno le agradaba eso de exponer y eso era algo obvio… aunque cada quien tenía una manera curiosa de hacerlo:

Tao Ren tenía aquella fuerte habilidad de mantener la cordura frente a la clase y mantenerlos interesados. Pero le parecía un poco tonto eso de la exposición, porque eso de pegar material auxiliar en la pared y hablar sobre un tema que obviamente no le interesaba, solo le hacía pensar que la profesora era una floja al que no se le ocurría nada que hacer para mejorar sus clases. Así… antes y después de la exposición, mantenía un cruel mal humor… por lo cual Horo siempre pagaba.

Horokeu solo lograba equivocar una palabra haciendo que se oyera graciosa y relajando todo el mundo incluyéndolo a él. No hablaba mucho y siempre olvidaba el nombre de las figuras que tenía en su material de apoyo, provocando risas.

Yoh era extremadamente tímido y cada vez que pasaba, lo hacía prácticamente sonrojado, con la vista en el suelo y bajando de vez en cuando el tono de su voz haciendo que los profesores le preguntaran qué había dicho. Aquello hacía incrementar el color de sus mejillas y lo ponía nervioso.

En cuanto a Hao… pues… le gustaba improvisar tanto que le daba vueltas al tema, no decía nada educativo y mareaba al profesor. Por eso siempre tenía una buena calificación en ese tipo de trabajos.

Manta era tan parlanchín y perfecto que era espeluznante.

**—Somos el primer equipo de hoy —**susurró el chico de los ojos ambarinos mientras revisaba su material—. **Seré el primero…**

**— ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero ser el primero!**

Ugh… grave error Horo…

¡¡¡PLAF!!! Golpe en la cabeza

**—Soy el primero porque tu tema no tendría coherencia si expones antes—**susurró como si nada hubiera pasado.

**—Así que soy el segundo TTTT—**afirmó el peliazul.

Y después de unas peleas más, llegó la floja profesora de Historia, provocando un par de bostezos solo con mirarla. Los jóvenes estaban tan absurdamente listos, que solo una seña de aprobación bastó para que comenzaran.

**Entonces:** **Ren**, tan confiado como de costumbre, **Horo** falló cuando en vez de decir Anubis y dijo bubis, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver "Anubis" con Babilonia, y luego falló cuando no pudo pronunciar "Nabucodonosor" seis veces. **Hao** dijo tantas tonterías sobre Babilonia y unas absurdas comparaciones con la el presente que impresionó (o más bien confundió) a la profesora unos instantes.

Después de **Manta** dio un buen discurso, usando mapas y todo.

Entonces le tocó a Yoh…

**—En la esquina noroeste de la ciudad antigua se encontró un entramado de palacios y fortificaciones—**dijo algo cohibido señalando una enorme figura que le ayudaba a ilustrarse**—; los excavadores alemanes identificaron unas ruinas de esta zona con los cimientos de los jardines colgantes—**se detuvo un segundo porque su mirada se había topado con la de Anna Kyouyama y como si se dirigiese a ella continuó—**, una de las siete maravillas del mundo—**y luego la desvió haciendo notar el intenso rojo que tenía sus mejillas**— que Nabucodonosor II construyó para su esposa meda…**

Después de la clase, hubo una hora libre (Geometría Analítica) y todos descansaban fuera del salón.

—**Ren… tienes que decirnos por que no la has pegado a Horo-Horo toda esta hora**—susurró Manta mientras bebía un jugo de uva.

**—Que no le he pegado a al baka de Horo-Horo—**murmuró notoriamente molesto, con los brazos cruzados.

**—Es que es raro… admítelo…**

**—No se molesten, no les dirá—**la sonrisa de Hao se hizo notoria—**. Quizá Iori nos diga…**

El joven de cabello violáceo no respondió ante la acusación, sólo se limitó a mirar a un lado, levemente sonrojado.

Pero un extraño ruido los distrajo antes que comenzara el holocausto.

**—Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu—**decía Yoh rodando una naranja en el piso, muy entretenido.

**— ¿Qué es lo que dijo? —**sus ojos ambarinos se toparon con aquella curiosa imagen.

**—Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu…**

**— ¿Qué es lo que dices? —**le intentó poner atención a sus palabras sin sentido.

**—Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu…**

**—Te estoy hablando…**

**—Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu…**

**— ¡KISAMA!**

**— ¡Tranquilo! —**gritó Manta con cautela mirando igual de curioso a al joven de cabello castaño.

Yoh se despertó de su divertido trance. Miró a su alrededor con la naranja en la mano y muy de pronto recordó por que la había llevado la escuela.

**—Vuelvo en un rato —**se levanto de sus sitio con una alegría descomunal y se dirigió a donde descansaba cierta rubia de ojos negros.

**—Hola, Anna —**saludó nervioso notando que estaba sola y no era tanto su costumbre—**: ¿Y donde está Iori?**

**—Derramó café en su uniforme y está limpiándose en el baño… la acompañó Marion y esa chica no me cae muy bien—**dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible.

**—Ah… —**se rascó la cabeza un segundo antes de recordar su objetivo—**: Venía a decirte… ya que te gustan las naranjas…**

**— ¿Sí? —**un semblante de sospecha surcó su rostro

**— ¿Quieres… compartir esta conmigo? —**no… eso no era lo que quería decir.

Había llevado aquella naranja porque le recordaba que debía invitarla a salir y una buena razón sería "tomar un jugo de naranja". Era una cita… y sus intenciones no eran malas pero ¿Anna creería eso?

**—Claro —**miró atenta como el muchacho partía la naranja con gran agilidad, cosa que la asombró, pero no quiso dárselo a conocer**— ¿No deberías usar una navaja o algo así?**

**—Estoy tan acostumbrado a comer naranjas que puedo localizar el punto exacto donde se parten y con un poco de fuerza lo logro—**mantuvo la sonrisa pero por dentro lloraba pensando un "¿Puedes ser más ñoño, Yoh? ESO SONÓ DESEPERADO…y estúpido"

**—Qué útil —**halagó al fin dejándolo tranquilo por dentro.

**—Creo que Iori tardará mucho —**susurró mirando a un punto en el horizonte.

**— ¿Por qué lo dices? —**Yoh la miró un tanto asombrado y se sentó a su lado mientras degustaba de su naranja.

**—Porque acabo de ver como Tao Ren la abordaba por allá—**señaló vagamente, saboreando la media naranja que el castaño le había regalado.

**— ¿Ren?**

**—Ellos salen… ¿Estás bien?**

**—Sí —**se había ahogado con el dulce jugo que se había deslizado cruel en su garganta.

—**Parece que no sabías —**y se concentró en su fruta.

**—Pues no… quizá por eso anda algo… voluble… ayer andaba feliz…hasta bromista y hoy no le ha pegado a Horo… todas esas cosas son muy raras en él…**

**— ¿Raro? Sé que es serio, cuando hablamos lo es… **

**—Por cierto… quería decirte algo…**

**—Te escucho… —**cuando dijo eso el muchacho se congeló parcialmente.

**— ¿Tú… yo… —**se detuvo nervioso he intentó continuar sin mucho éxito**—: salir… querer?**

**— ¿Qué?**

Falló del plan: más difícil de lo que pensaba…

**— ¿Qué si tú… —**no, definitivamente no era fácil**— quieres… salir conmigo…?**

Ella lo analizó un instante y cuando comenzaba a molestarse él dijo:

**—A tomar un jugo de naranja…sólo si tu quieres…**

**—Está bien —**musitó sin verlo.

**— ¿Hoy…? —**el cielo se había abierto, seguía sonriendo más por dentro danzaba de felicidad—** ¿En donde nos vemos?**

**—En el parque frente a la escuela… me gusta mucho…**

**—Hecho…**

**Continuará**

**Notas del Autor**

¿Balazo a la autora? No se repriman… siempre volveré, porque si algo aprendí de Hao-sama es a reencarnar xD

Recuerden que esto es un Universo Alterno… y lo que es peor ¡El mío! Wajajajaja risa macabra más coherente 

Un saludo y gracias por sus lindos comentarios… lo del altar me cayó en gracia y desde México… Gracias!!!!

En cuanto a los regaños… gracias… no pido más que ser una mejor escritora… y que si sé de Shaman King? Soy una Shamaniac, no es broma… y mi obsesión está cañón y amo a todos los personajes porque cada uno me ha enseñado algo muy valioso…

Disculpen el cambio de personalidad de Ren… es que es muy especial y siento que no doy el ancho describiéndolo así que cambié un poco su personalidad en el segundo capítulo… no es en mala onda.

En fin… Que los ilumine la eterna luz! Ayós!


	5. Más de lo que crees

**La inalcanzable**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 5 **

**Más de lo que crees**

La tarde estaba mejor que perfecta… el viento de Agosto era muy agradable, la vista hermosa y el corazón de Asakura Yoh, apunto de explotar.

Daba vueltas desesperado, tenía pánico… SÍ PÁNICO, ella llegaría en unos momentos y él llevaba una hora ahí porque se había aburrido de dar vueltas en su habitación y podía dar vueltas más grandes en parque.

Cada segundo era una horrible tortura; moría por verla… por sentir su delicado aroma invadir el aire… por darle un beso que no olvide en lo que le quede de vida…

Pronto sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago que le había anticipado que debía voltear…

Ella llegaba en aquel instante, acompañada del aire que jugaba con su cabello.

Estaba hermosa con su vestido negro, perfectamente ajustado a todas y cada una de sus finas curvas y mostrando sus blancas y bien torneadas piernas. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo el la cabeza que provocaba que ninguno de sus dorados cabellos se atreviera a revelarse.

Sus labios brillaban discretos bañados de un color rosa pálido y en sus ojos había sombra de un color nacarado un tanto más obscuro que su piel. Se veía realmente divina… dulce…

**—Hola —**susurró seria cuando llegó a su lado.

Yoh le respondió con una sonrisa sincera y la invitó a caminar un poco.

**—Lo prometido es deuda—**le tendió un vaso, con tapa y un pequeño surco en ella; muy parecido a los… con que se toma el café

La joven miró la ofrenda algo extrañada. ¿Y si tenía veneno?

¡Pero qué desconfiada! Y ante ese pensamiento tomó el vaso y se lo llevó a la boca.

Estaba rico. Realmente lo estaba.

**—Tiene mi ingrediente secreto… —**le confesó sonriente—. **Unas gotas de miel son más que suficiente.**

**—Tu ingrediente es un poco común ¿No crees?**

**—Tienes mucha razón.**

Caminaron por el parque, admirando el delicado movimiento de los árboles y el sereno ruido de las hojas.

Pasearon, hablaron de cosas normales y comunes, de la escuela y de sus extraños gustos (Yoh por Bob Love y Anna por Awaya Ringo) descubriendo así lo diferentes que eran el uno del otro.

Pero no por eso lo suyo no funcionaría… de hecho era muy interesante, saber lo desigual que puede ser una mente de la otra.

Todo era muy agradable. Habían hecho paradas en la fuente del parque y en ese instante se detuvieron en una estatua de un hombre a caballo que había hecho no sé que por la humanidad y por aquel parque.

Pero pronto algo hizo que Yoh se pusiera alerta…

Aquello lograría arruinar lo que restaba de su cita y quedaría como un loco… así como cuando era niño.

**— ¡Ayuda!**

**—Hace un poco de frío ¿No? —**susurró la rubia que obviamente no escuchaba el lamento.

**— ¡Auxilio!**

**—Tienes razón —**e intento parecer como si él tampoco lo escuchara**—. Está anocheciendo…**

**— ¡Sé que me ves y me escuchas!—**apareció frente a ellos un gordo fantasma de no más de 45 años— **¡Me llamo Pancho! ¡Quiero encontrarme caballo… me lo han robado!**

**—Ah… —**todala charla que tenía en mente se desvaneció cuando atravesaron la cortina helada que se hacía llamar ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Pancho?**—Que… lugar tan… hermoso —**sabía perfectamente que lo que balbuceaba no era algo previamente pensado.

**—Sé que me oyes… ¡AYUDA!**

Yoh siguió vacilando pero sus gritos se hacían molestos.

**—Vamos… ¡AYÚDAME A ENCONTRAR MI CABALLO!**

**— ¿LÁRGATE? –**se volteó un Yoh furioso.

El fantasma se quedó atónito.

No tenía caso si él se resistía… así que se fue y desapareció con el viento.

El joven castaño se quedó petrificado…

Era de piedra… de una dura piedra…

A mil por hora los pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente explorando su futuro ante sus ojos con esa chica.

**_"— ¿Quieres que me largue?—decía una Anna muy ofendida._**

_**—No… esto… yo no… no te lo decía a ti…**_

_**— ¡AH! ¡AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE MÁS!**_

_**—Es que… ese fantasma…**_

_**— ¿FANTASMA? ¡ESTÁS LOCO, ASAKURA! ¡ME MARCHO!**_

**_¡PLAF!… bofetón marcando su mejilla"_**

Pasó todo eso a la velocidad de la luz.

Intentó mantener la cordura y con inhumanos intentos logró voltear para verla. Sin embargo, se quedó inexpresivo al ver los sus ojos.

No sabía exactamente que emociones reflejaban porque podía que fuera susto, enfado o en algún caso extremo: felicidad.

**—No puedo creerlo —**musito ella llevándose una mano a la boca.

"Sí… no puedes creer que yo sea un maniático…" pensó soltando una sonrisa nerviosa.

**—Tú… podías verlo…**

"Sí, un maniático… ¿AH? ¿QUÉ ACABA DE DECIR? ¿QUÉ ELLA TAMBIÉN LO VIO?"

**—No me digas que tú…**

Pero no pudo decir más. Los brazos de la muchacha le rodearon el cuello inesperadamente.

Una inusual sensación de revoloteo en el estómago se apoderó de él y luego se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Algo torpe, le correspondió aquel gesto y le preguntó que sucedía.

Estaba sorprendido, aturdido… pero inexplicablemente feliz…

**—No puedo creerlo… —**le dijo ella sin apartar el rostro del hueco que se formaba entre el cuello del muchacho y su hombro**—. Mamá me decía que estaba loca… todos en el jardín de niños también…**

**— ¿Cómo? —**un estupefacto Yoh no daba crédito al hecho que acababa de presentarse ante él como caído del cielo.

**—Ves fantasmas… como yo…**

**—Pues sí…**

La joven se separó un podo de aquel estrecho abrazo y lo miró a los ojos con (una muy extraña en ella) dulzura.

Yoh sonrió. Por fin, un secreto que compartían… ninguno estaba loco… y lo mejor de todo era que nunca volverían a estar solos…

Y los traumas de la infancia de desvanecieron cuando las farolas iluminaron las calles…

Había entre ellos… más en común de lo que creían…

Continuará

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno… una de mis tonterías cortas como siempre… XD

Kami… como me costó escribir este pedacito…

Dedicado a:

Conchito… tus ideas son muy valiosas jeje… aunque las modifiqué bastante n.nU ya verás que usaré algunas más modificadas en los siguientes capítulos. Iluminaste mi día, gracias.

Ciao

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!


	6. Te debo una

**La inalcanzable**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 6 **

**Te debo una**

Aquello en común había sido únicamente para ser amigos.

Desde aquello, Anna e Yoh salían una que otra vez a tomar un helado o un jugo de naranja.

Pero sólo… como amigos…

Hablaban de su niñez y del horrible rechazo que ambos habían tenido por aquella extraña habilidad de ver fantasmas.

Por parte de Yoh, las burlas de su hermano lo hicieron comprender que las personas no entenderían aquella cualidad. Así que nunca le dijo a otra persona… de todas maneras las burlas de Hao fueron suficientes como para traumarlo…

Anna había tenido un percance en el jardín de niños. Un intendente le había preguntado donde estaba la sala de maestros, porque renunciaría. La niña lo llevó con gusto pero cuando le dijo a los profesores que el hombre a su lado quería hablarles, ellos no podían verlo.

Lo cruel del asunto no eran los profesores, porque creen que los niños tienen amigos imaginarios.

Lo cruel fueron los niños que la escucharon…

Los humanos se burlan a veces de lo que temen… de lo inexplicable…

Pero Anna recordaba a un chico defenderla… no recordaba como era pero cómo olvidar su cabello entre gris y azul.

Para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, ya habían pasado a cuarto semestre.

………………………………………

Un día como cualquier otro, Anna caminaba a su casa porque no había querido que la recogieran en la salida.

No se lo mencionó a su nuevo amigo Yoh, porque tenía un raro presentimiento oprimiendo su pecho.

Recorría mirando fijamente su camino…

Ni cuenta se dio de que la seguían, que la espiaban…

AsakuraHao la veía caminar con elegancia con la mochila cubriendo su espalda dándole un aspecto de colegiala tímida y terriblemente atractiva.

Decidió alcanzarla, quería estar con ella… platicar con ella y no tenía una razón específica o talvez comprensible.

**— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —**le susurró cuando estuvo a la par de sus pasos.

Ella le dedicó una asombrada mirada. Era tan extraño que el muchacho de cabello castaño se le acercara si alguna mirada pervertida o alguna de sus cínicas sonrisas.

Solamente movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Tenía curiosidad por los movimientos del muchacho; quizá tenía una táctica nueva para conquistarla…

**—Deja que me encargue de ella —**y le quitó la mochila con suavidad, sonriendo ante su mirada perpleja.

**— ¿Pretendes acompañarme a mi casa? —**murmuró tranquila, como si no le provocara desconfianza.

Hao asintió.

Vaya… que mujer… que cuerpo… era tan sexy…

Caminaba al ritmo de un son secreto, casi caribeño, con una elegante y ardiente cadencia.

Su cabello, largo y dorado… incitaba a tocarlo y aspirar su aroma sólo para sentir como la creciente emoción, o más bien, deseo… carcomer el alma como las termitas a la madera…

**—Vaya que eres hermosa —**murmuró sincero sin apartar la vista de su cabello.

Una sonrisa casi sarcástica se asomó en los labios de la rubia que estaba muy acostumbrada a aquellas mentiras de Hao.

**— ¿Qué te ha perecido el chico nuevo "****Chocolove McDonell****"? —**intentó iniciar una plática común**—. Al menos Yoh dejó de ser "el nuevo"…**

Ella iba a dar una respuesta cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda paralizándola por un segundo…

**— ¿Qué sucede? —**se detuvo con ella.

**—Buenas tardes —**susurró un hombre tras ellos con aspecto sombrío que nada tenía que ver con su chaqueta negra.

Hao le sonrió sin ganas respondiendo a su saludo pero el hombre insistió aclarándose la garganta. Para cuando el mayor de los gemelos Asakura se diera cuenta, el tipo le apuntaba el cuello con una navaja.

**—Todo el dinero —**dijo amenazador— **teléfonos celulares… collares… cualquier cosa de valor…**

**—Muy bien —**susurro Hao con una extraña tranquilidad sacando su cartera y entregándola con una fingida amabilidad.

**—Me vas a decir que no tienes un teléfono celular…**

**—Pues la verdad me lo robaron ayer —**sonrió con satisfacción.

Por alguna razón su sosiego era todo lo contrario que la joven imaginó en un momento como ese.

**—Bien… ¿Tú que tienes para mi, pequeña? **

**— Nada, imbécil —**le contestó fría, fulminándolo con la mirada**—. Y eres más pequeño que yo…**

**— ¿Quién te crees? —**se carcajeó.

El castaño se puso pálido. Sentía todos y cada uno de los músculos tensos, mientras un sudor frío amenazaba con mostrarse. Si no se callaba iban partirle la cara a él…

**—Tu madre —**susurró y por increíble que perezca, le hizo una llave de jujitsu, le quitó la navaja en dos segundos.

¡QUÉ VALOR EL DE ELLA!

El aturdido y adolorido ladrón se quedó estupefacto ante la osadía y se metió la mano al bolsillo derecho de sus mugrientos pantalones de mezclilla.

Sacó diminuta pistola de color plateado y le disparó a Anna, huyendo de la manera más cobarde ante el crimen inicialmente cometido.

La inercia hizo que la rubia cerrara los ojos.

El disparo había sido escandaloso; su sonido había rebotado por los edificios creando una aterradora amplificación. Mas el dolor jamás llegó a su cuerpo.

Pero el sonido de un cuerpo caer al piso fue lo que la despertó se su trance.

**—HAO —**gritó arrodillándose a su lado.

Se había colocado rápidamente frente a ella para recibir el impacto.

**—Tengo la tonta idea… de que… necesito una ambulancia —**susurró sonriendo con la vista algo perdida**—. Algo me mordió el hombro…**

Tenía más suerte de la que pensaba… tanta suerte que su agresor no tuvo puntería. Era su primer día robando y por eso no supo que usar, si una navaja o una pistola, así que decidió llevar las dos.

Tampoco supo calcular ni el tiempo ni a quién asaltaba… menudo tonto.

**—Necesito pedir ayuda —**susurró para sí sacando su teléfono celular de su mochila y marcando la línea de emergencia.

Esperó a que llegaran y se arrodilló junto a Hao intentando mantener su cabeza inmóvil sobre su regazo.

**—Solo por una tonta cartera —**musitó la rubia con rabia.

**—Era sólo un señuelo… —**el castaño la miró a los ojos**—. Esa cartera tenía envolturas de caramelos y etiquetas de alimentos… **

**— ¿Qué? —**un tic apareció en el hombro de la chica, casi enfureciendo al instante.

**—Me han asaltado muchas veces… también tengo un señuelo de celular… —**su risa fue apagada por un gemido de dolor.

Lo valía… un disparo en el hombro si ella estaba ahí para cuidarlo…

**"Pero soy más débil de lo que parezco" **pensó mientras su vista se nublaba y alcanzaba ver a la ambulancia frente a sí y un par de paramédicos corriendo a él.

**—Te debo una…** —escuchó a lo lejos… muy lejos.

Y se desmayó…

Continuará

**Notas del autor:**

KAMI! QUE SANDEZ!

u.u bueno…

Dedicado a:

Galia V… otra idea que modifico!!! Gracias!!!! Tu también iluminaste mi día! Tengo varias sandeces en la cabeza gracias a tu idea xD

Creo que revolver las ideas de Conchito y de Galia V han dado resultado el capítulo anterior y este xxU

Ciao!

Que los ilumine la eterna Luz!!!!


	7. ¿Celos?

**La inalcanzable **

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Celos?**

Hao. Hao estaba herido de bala en el hombro y sus padres no estarían accesibles hasta el siguiente semestre…

Mikihisa Asakura trabajaba en otra ciudad y Keiko Asakura había vuelto a su tierra natal porque la abuela Kino estaba un poco enferma…

¿Era pura suerte?

—**O es que estoy salado —**susurró muy entretenido con la sábana que lo cubría.

Gracias a Kami… la madre de Anna Kyouyama había pagado los gastos del hospital, agradecida de la gran hazaña del joven Hao.

Si no… habría estado en graves problemas…

**—Así que estás mejor —**le susurró una voz masculina desde la sombra de su habitación.

**—Pues… lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, querido Yoh —**respondió de mala gana.

El joven castaño se abrió paso entre las sombras y mostró una sonrisa animada.

**—Lo que hiciste por Anna… está en boca de todos en la preparatoria —**le comentó sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

**—NO —**musitó incrédulo pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción inesperada.

**—Ella me dijo que iba a venir a verte hoy** —desvió la mirada evidentemente molesto.

— **¿Ah, Si? —**su sonrisa se tornó cínica.

No se le había escapado ni por un segundo el gesto de disgusto de su hermano.

Pero aun así, sintió como en el pecho se juntaba una extraña emoción, como si quisiera correr de momento a otro.

**—Te vigilaré en lo que ella esté aquí —**le advirtió con los ojos entornados por la desconfianza.

**— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres darme mi privacidad con tu futura cuñada?**

Aquel comentario había sido para Yoh, como una patada en la espinilla. ¿Qué se creía? ¡Anna no iba a caer en su trampa! ¡Ella era demasiado inteligente para dejarse engañar por un…! un…

Se detuvo en seco. Ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de Tamao había pensado tal adjetivo para su hermano…

Acababa de darse cuenta. Sentía algo demasiado fuerte por Anna como para que la alejasen de él… estaba en un serio problema.

Pero el timbre lo despertó de sus pensamientos para correr a la puerta.

Era ella… lo sabía…

Lo sabía porque el ambiente se cagaba de su delicado aroma a Jazmín, porque las manos le sudaban, porque su corazón se aceleraba junto con su respiración y un cosquilleo lo recorría entero como si estuviera expuesto a constantes cargas de adrenalina.

—**Hola Yoh —**lo saludó con su ya acostumbrado beso en la mejilla y entró a la casa mirándolo todo con indiferencia.

Sus ojos eran hermosos… brillaban de una manera sobrenatural que lo invitaban a seguir mirando con atención.

**Por… aquí… —**murmuró vago haciendo un ademán.

**— ¿Y… cómo amaneció? —**preguntó seria.

**—Pues hoy ha estado radiante de alegría… —**respondió sin aliento.

"**_No preguntes por él… él no te necesita… yo sí"_ **pensó distraído mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Hao.

—**Pasa —**se oyó simple pero con un toque de impaciencia.

—**Hola Hao —**susurró la chica, iluminando la habitación con su presencia.

Él, sólo sonrió. Se sentía nervioso… no tenía intenciones de presumirle el terrible dolor que había sufrido…

— **¿Cómo has estado? —**y se sentó a su lado ante el ademán del castaño para que lo hiciera.

—**Pues… he estado muy bien… ya no me duele en lo absoluto —**sonriódándose aires de valentía.

—**Claro… ya no lloras como ayer… —**sus burlonas palabras lo sorprendieron.

— **¿De que hablas Yoh? —**las mejillas de Hao se tiñeron de carmesí mientras desviaba la vista.

—**No… de nada… —**y no pudo resistir una risita de victoria.

**Yoh: 1 Hao: 0**

¿Victoria? ¿Pero de qué? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la cabeza por Anna?

—**Mi madre está muy agradecida—**comenzó como si aquello la tuviera harta **—… hasta me dijo que tu eras el hombre indicado…**

— **¿Indicado para qué? —**lanzó la pregunta casi sin pensarlo pues la sangre le hervía. Se sentó al lado contrario de donde estaba Anna en la cama.

Hao alzó una ceja. No tenía idea de lo que el comentario de la joven de los ojos negros quería decir y tampoco podía creer que Yoh llevaba prácticamente tatuado en la frente que estaba enamorado de Anna.

—**Pues… —**deletreó insegura.

Sus mejillas se habían coloreado levemente y su manera de vacilar, provocaron un extraño ardor en el estómago del menor de los gemelos.

—**Ella se oponía a que yo tomara clases de jujitsu —**comenzó**—… porque… la verdad no se por qué pero… bueno… ella cree que necesito un muchacho a mi lado para que me proteja y… son sólo sus alucinaciones de madre…**

—**Ah —**apretó el puño con furia descomunal mientras su hermano sonreía con una extraña confianza.

**Yoh: 1 Hao: 1**

—**Bueno… ¿No quieres algo de beber, Anna? —**ofreció intentando ser amable… la palabra clave es "intentando"

—**Claro… ¿Tienes jugo de naranja?**

—**Sí… **

Se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía unas ganas de romper algo y se estaban volviendo asquerosamente imposibles de detener…

Sirvió con urgencia y le colocó unas gotas de miel.

Como un felino se escurrió con rapidez al cuarto pero con el silencio del viento. Se paró en la puerta dispuesto a escuchar la conversación.

—**Creo que no fue necesario que lo hicieras… ya te lo dije y todavía no entiendo por qué lo hiciste… —**su voz era tranquila y ligeramente forzada.

—**Sabes por qué lo hice, Anna… —**él se oía seguro. Seguramente acababa de tomar la mano de la chica…

—**No… no lo sé… no lo entiendo… —**una capa de hielo cubrió sus palabras.

—**Si quieres que te lo diga, lo haré—**se detuvo un segundo y suspiró**—: Anna yo te…**

—**AQUÍ ESTÁ TU JUGO DE NARANJA —**irrumpió casi imprudentemente en la habitación con la cara ardiendo de coraje.

—**Muchas gracias Yoh… eres muy amable —**susurró inexpresiva.

Hao lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Yoh: 2 Hao: 1**

Iba a ser sincero por primera vez en su vida y el tarado de su hermano interrumpía…

Anna no prolongó su visita. De cualquier manera, era extraño hablar con él sin que este insinuara algo pervertidamente raro. Se despidió de Hao y antes de salir de la habitación, Yoh le peguntó:

— **¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? **

—**Pero debes cuidar a Hao ¿No?**

—**SI… DEBES CUIDARME…**

—**Está nuestra ama de llaves en casa. Ella siempre lo cuida y ha prometido no decir nada a nuestros padres —**una cruel sonrisa se formaba en sus labios**—… Pero si me necesitas, hermano… yo te cuido… ¿estás débil y necesitas que alguien fuerte te acompañe?**

_Si las miradas mataran…_

Hao chasqueó la lengua. Miró a la ventana y escondió sus nudillos blancos de ira.

**—No necesito que me cuiden… tienes razón —**susurró con un énfasis amargo.

**—Bien Hao… vuelvo en seguida…**

Y cerró su puerta, acompañando a la chica a la salida.

**—No quiero que mi madre meta su nariz en esto —**murmuró la chica mientras caminaban**—. Lo invitará a cenar, a comer y sugerirá que pasemos mucho tiempo… juntos.**

**— ¿Y… tu quieres? —**su corazón se aceleró de más ante la espera de la respuesta.

**—Ah… pues… ya no lo sé…**

**Yoh: 2 Hao:2**

**—No sabes —**su respiración se había detenido. Un nudo en su garganta se había unido a otros nudos impidiendo el paso a la respiración.

**—Es que Hao no es quien yo pensaba… —**agregó mirando a la nada**—… y sé lo que se siente que piensen una cosa de ti y no lo eres…**

**—No entiendo…**

**—La inalcanzable —**susurró algo triste**—. No soy tonta, nadie mi llama por mi nombre… me dicen la inalcanzable… no hay hombre que quiera ser mi amigo sin interés… todos los hombres que he conocido han llegado a mi queriendo ser mis amigos y… acabo descubriendo que quieren algo más…**

Yoh se quedó perplejo. La culpa invadió su pecho, más no dijo nada para si quiera defenderse.

**—Sólo tú… —**musitó deteniéndose de pronto.

**— ¿Yo? —**se detuvo con ella y temblaba ligeramente.

**—Sí…tú eres mi amigo… mi primer amigo de verdad…**

Algo se rompió dentro del cuerpo del muchacho.

Amigo… Sólo amigo. Él era la gran prueba de la "teoría" de Anna… o al menos eso pensó… ¡Estaba enamorado de ella!

**—Es que realmente eres una linda persona —**le susurró mirando sus dedos—**. Eres muy agradable…**

**—Sabes que eso no es cierto…**

**— ¿Por qué no? A mi me caes muy bien…**

El silencio reinó por unos segundos.

—**Yo sé que mi carácter es muy difícil —**comenzó ella hablando de igual manera con su habitual seriedad**—. Todos se acercan… dicen que soy diferente a todas las mujeres y es por que digo las cosas como me parecen y sin omitir detalles que puedan lastimar.**

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban ya parados a las puertas de la casa de la chica.

—**Bueno… hasta aquí llegó mi misión… nos vemos mañana Anna**—depositó un beso en su mejilla y se dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos.

El marcador había perdido importancia. El era sólo su amigo…

Se sentía mal.

Pero que mal…

Su aroma había perfumado su mejilla así que seguí sintiéndolo, caminó pensando en ella.

Continuará

**Notas del autor:**

**Seh… no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor u.uU cielos…**

**Bueno. Es todo lo que tengo que decir. **

**Como ya lo dije en el fic "Entre Azul y buenas noches", mañana entro a clases y no creo actualizar tan seguido.**

**Espero lograrlo n.n**

**Ciao**

**Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!**


	8. Problema rosa

**La inalcanzable **

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 8**

**Problema Rosa**

**"_Que horror…_**

_**Está toda peluda… y negra…**_

**_Se ve fea, da algo de miedo, pero creo que es sólo la fachada. Algo muy dentro de mí me dice que me va a gustar tenerla…_**

**_Si tuviera una como esa, sería más popular de lo que soy, algo me lo dice. Sería más que "el Gran Hao"…_**

_**Pero de veras que está fea… aun así quiero tocarla…**_

_**De alguna forma casi abstracta del pensamiento y dejando atrás mis complejos más humanos… es grotescamente hermosa…**_

_**Está gruesa, casi robusta. **_

_**Me encanta…**_

_**Su cabeza es graciosa… podría jurar que esponjosita.**_

**_¿Cómo se sentirá si me la llevo a la boca? Creo la sentiré suave… ¿A qué sabrá? _**

_**Kami… está grande… **_

_**¡KAMISAMA, ESTÁ ENORME!**_

_**¡¡¡KAMISAMA, VA A APLASTARME!!!**_

**_No… no quiero… aléjate de mi… ¡araña fea! _**

_**¡ARAÑA FEA!**_

**_¡SHUUUUU! Ahg que fea, vete… vete…"_**

**—Hao, despierta… —**se oyó el susurro.

El joven castaño abrió los ojos como platos. Se sentía desesperado… algo no iba a estar bien ese día… la araña se lo había dicho apareciendo en sus sueños.

¿PERO, QUÉ DECÍA? El gran Hao no creía en arañas que llegaban a sus sueños mientras él pretendía comprarlas en aquella tienda de mascotas.

**— ¿Qué soñabas? —**le preguntó Yoh viéndolo reaccionar.

**— ¿Ah?**

**—Decías que estaba enorme… —**su sonrisa casi burlona no pudo disimularse.

**—Una Araña… HORRIBLE…**

**— ¿Le temes a las arañas? —**levantó una ceja.

**—No… es sólo que estaba grande…**

**—Bueno. Ya es hora de ir a la escuela, cámbiate. —**se dirigió hacia la puerta y tomo aire**—Será un día pesado para ti.**

Hao se incorporó de mala gana.

Después de tomar su baño matinal, peinar su orgullo y alimentar su vanidad viéndose en el espejo, bajó a desayunar con la mente en blanco mientras su cuerpo flotaba en la masa humeante que era su alrededor.

**—Creo que dos meses sin ir a clases fueron bastante exagerados, ¿No crees? —**le susurró Yoh cuando se dirigían a la escuela en el coche.

**—Exagerado fue que mamá te diera el coche a ti y no a mi —**reclamó mirando por la ventana.

**— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?**

**— ¡Que yo soy el mayor! ¡Me lo merecía! —**arqueó las cejas y cruzó los brazos.

**—La última vez, ella encontró prendas femeninas y un excesivo olor a perfume… —**dio vuelta y entró al estacionamiento de la escuela.

**—Ah… fue por eso… —**se bajó del coche, sacó su mochila de la cajuela y junto con su hermano, se dirigió al edificio.

Fue una odisea llegar: no podían caminar sin toparse ríos de gente que le preguntaban a Hao **"¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Dolió? ¿Qué se siente ser un héroe?"**

Yoh, puso los ojos en blanco. No le importó mucho y se escapó por un hueco entre la multitud y corrió a su salón.

**—Hola Ren —**susurró sentándose a su lado. Este correspondió con un gesto mientras dibujaba.

**—No Chocolove, está mal dicho… —**se escuchó Horo.

**—Claro que no… ta' bien y punto —**aquel chico tenía un marcado acento caribeño.

Chocolove McDonell era un chico de color, con los labios gruesos y un afro muy interesante. Aunque traía bien puesto el uniforme, los goggles en su cabeza y sus zapatos rojos y vivos naranjas con verde y amarillo, no lo hacían ver muy normal que digamos.

**—Hola Yoh, Ren —**susurró Horo-Horo sentándose tras Yoh.

**—Par de obtusos ¿Cuál era su tema de discusión? —**Ren levantó la vista para toparse con la cara fofa de Horo.

**—Es que Chocolove dice que la frase "el aire que respiro" es correcta y yo digo que no…**

**—Pero es que es correcto —**el chico de color señaló a Horo con un corrector para bolígrafo.

¡Plaf! Golpe de Ren.

**—Eso es corrector… y no tuvo gracia —**susurró y volvió a concentrarse en su dibujo.

**—Pero no es correcto —**el peliazul le enseñó la lengua.

**— ¿Dime, por qué no? —**lloriqueó poniendo una bandita en el protuberancia de su cabeza.

**—Porque es obvio, la frase es obvia, es casi un pleonasmo —**extendió las manos en signo de obstinación.

**—Ni siquiera sabes qué es un pleonasmo, Horokeu… —**intervino el chico de cabello violáceo, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

**—Tú sigue con tus dibujitos —**masculló**—. Como iba diciendo, está mal dicho… ¡Es obvio que se respira aire!**

**— (Mmm, te golpeo más tarde)**

**— ¿Qué tal y si respiro bióxido de carbono?—**se justificó el moreno**— Es una opción ¿No?**

**—Que poco ortodoxo eres, Chocolove —**llevó su mano a su barbilla mientras mantenía un semblante erudito.

**— ¿Qué es eso, Azulito?—**argumentó**— "ortodoxo"**

**—Ah… no lo sé… pero suena pomposo y elegante…**

Las risas se hicieron presentes (menos la de Ren), cuando el resto de la clase entraba con urgencia.

Eso sólo podía significar que el profesor estaba por llegar.

**—Que nos toca ahora —**le preguntó Yoh a Ren.

**—Estructura Socio-económica de Japón…**

Yoh cerró los ojos.

Hao entraba apresurado junto con Manta y ambos se sentaron delante del menor de los gemelos.

Pero justo en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo:

Ahí estaba… aquel olor a jazmín impregnándose en el aire; sus manos sudorosas, su corazón acelerado y el vertiginoso cosquilleo viajando por su cuerpo.

Anna Kyouyama acababa de entrar al salón junto con el aire que jugaba con sus mechones dorados.

Yoh le sonrió dulcemente mientras ella tomaba su lugar al su lado.

—**Hola Yoh —**susurró y la clase entera se silenció puesto que el profesor acababa de entrar con euforia

—**Hoy… antes de que iniciemos la clase, quiero decirles que un alumno nuevo se incorpora a Wanda… —**inicio mientras borraba ingeniosas caricaturas de su persona del pizarrón.

Un murmullo se extendió en el salón y todos estaban de acuerdo al decir "¿otro?".

—**Si… otro… Denle la bienvenida a… Tamamura Tamao…**

La boca de Yoh cayó hasta el piso mientras a sus oídos llegaban aquellas palabras abruptamente inverosímiles.

NO, no podía ser…

La joven entró al salón. Su cabello era rosa y le llegaba a los hombros mientras sus ojos violetas se escondían en el piso y su rostro encendido parecía confundirse a ratos con su cabello.

—**Alguien allá arriba no me quiere —**susurró el chico agachando su cabeza y escondiéndose.

**Continuará**

**Notas del autor**

**Ja! Katsumi ha vuelto!!!!!**

**Bueno… como pueden notarlo, tengo tiempo y es por que saqué el Karate Do de mi agenda al ver la descomunal cantidad de tarea del primer día de escuela xx**

**Alguien allá arriba no quiere que yo aprenda defensa personal…**

**Como sea… **

**Para los que pensaron cosas sucias ¡QUE MAL! HENTAI!!!!! Bueno… eso le dije al primero que lelló esto y me dijo que tenía doble sentido.**

**¿Se lo viste tú? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Me largo**

**Ciao y… que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!**


	9. Debes decírcelo a él

**La inalcanzable **

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 9**

**Debes decírselo a él**

**—Cálmate Yoh… ¿Cuál es el problema? —**siseó Anna algo aturdida porque cuando la clase terminó, Yoh la arrastró a la parte trasera del salón, donde había un curioso hueco que le hacía de banca.

**—Ella… es Tamao… —**deletreó con la respiración agitada.

Había procurado que ella no lo viera sentado tan campante a sabiendas que compartirían el salón.

Apenas el toque de salida de la clase sonó, salió disparado tomando a Anna del brazo y halándola desesperado.

**—Sí. El profesor lo dijo… —**lo miró como con lástima mientras cruzaba los brazos y se sentaba junto al contrariado castaño.

**—No me entiendes… Ella es TAMAO… mi ex-novia —**sentía como el sudor frío recorría sus sienes y luego sus mejillas para morir en su cuello o perderse en su camisa.

**—Ah —**las facciones de la rubia se congelaron de momento a otro.

**—Pero hay algo que no te he dicho sobre ella… —**tanteó con gravedad mientras tragaba con dificultad.

**— ¿Qué? —**sus ojos negros lo atravesaron cual daga hecha de hielo, enfriando sus deseos de contarle la verdad.

**—Ella me terminó porque…**

……………………

¡PLAF! Súper bofetada de Anna "The phantasmal left"

— **¿Y ahora, qué hice? —**susurró Hao tocando el lugar rojizo de su mejilla.

— **¡¿Cómo te atreviste a acostarte con la novia de Yoh de la secundaria?! —**salió rabiosamente de su boca mientras intentaba conservar su mirada fría que de momentos vacilaba en convertirse en iracunda.

— **¿QUÉ YO HICE QUÉ?**

—**Tamao terminó con Yoh porque ella le confesó que tú…**

— **¡AH! TODO YO** —corto ligeramente molesto—. **Cuando terminaron, todos me odiaron y decían que era mi culpa pero yo nunca supe por qué lo era, yo no hice nada… ¡De hecho, pocas veces hablé con Tamao**!

—**Pero que dices… que Tamao y tú no…**

— **¡Éramos unos niños! Sí, fui algo precoz ¡pero no con ella! —**sus mejillas adquirieron una leve tonalidad carmesí mientras se daba la vuelta y huía de la mirada de la imponente rubia.

—**No puede ser… ¿Por qué? Por qué le dijo algo tan cruel… —**bajó la vista aun con la temblorosa sensación que le había provocado la rabia.

—**Sus razones tendría —**chasqueó la lengua y reunió valor para mirarla**—. Por lo que sé, Tamao es muy sensible y tan dulce que empalaga… no sé cómo Yoh se creyó esa idiotez…**

—**Si es como dices, tienes razón… —**apuntó sintiendo como la tranquilidad regresaba a su cuerpo dejando un extraño vacío—**. Nadie le creería a esa chica que se haya metido contigo…**

— **¿Ves? Es lo que yo digo —**afirmó; pero se dio cuenta que aquello había sido más un insulto que un punto de vista compartido**— ¡Hey!**

—**Lo siento Hao. Es la verdad… quién sabe con que cosas te habrás metido…**

—**No me voy a esforzar en cambiar tu opinión porque no me vas a creer —**suspiró mientras la miraba fijamente**—. Te he dicho mil veces lo que siento y no me crees.**

—**No creo que eso venga al caso ahora —**le dio la espalada. Odiaba que la miraran de esa manera.

— **¿Ves lo que te digo?**—soltó una risita resignada— **Tu nunca serás para mí… y al paso que vas, ni para nadie…**

Anna levantó la vista; Sabía perfectamente que hablaba en serio.

—**Tal vez para Yoh… **

—**Deliras –**le dedicó una mirada cubierta de indiferencia.

………………

**—Hola Tamao —**susurró tímido, mirándola con reserva.

**—Hola Horo-Horo… ¿Cómo has estado? —**se hizo sonar su dulce voz.

**—Pues… bien —**contestó sintiendo la sangre trepar por su cara, coloreando sus mejillas mientras apretaba los labios con ansias**—. Nunca pensé que te cambiaran a esta escuela.**

**—Mmm… es que mis padres se cambiaron de casa y ahora vivo a unas calles de aquí —**sonrió mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su falda negra.

**—Ah…**

**—Hace un rato me pareció ver a Hao —**se sintió insegura al hacer tan indigna pregunta**—… pero creo que fue mi imaginación.**

**—No lo fue. Él está aquí junto con Yoh —**atinó a decirmientras se distraía con el volar de una mosca para no demostrar el extraño movimiento de sus entrañas al oírla preguntar.

**— ¿Yoh?—**su corazón se rompió en tres mil pedazos (ah, qué dramática)** — ¿Yoh está aquí?**

**—Sí… hace rato estaba con Anna, pero luego lo vi irse con Chocolove…**

**— ¿Anna? —**sus manos sudaban**— ¿Chocolove?**

**—Ah… lo siento —**se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose estúpido**— Anna es una amiga y Chocolove también.**

**— ¿Amiga? —**repitió escondiendo la mirada en el piso.

**—Casi su novia —**no tenía idea del porqué de sus palabras, sólo salieron como se escapa el agua de las manos.

**—Me lo merezco por mentir –**sonrió con tristeza y regreso la mirada a aquellos dulces ojos azules quienes la seguían devotos.

**— ¿Mentir? —**repitió aturdido.

**—Lo que le dije, no era cierto —**sus puños se cerraron en el doblez. Sus ojos se habían vuelto a esconder.

**—Hao y tú…**

**—Nunca —**le cortó segura, como jamás.

**— ¿Entonces, porqué?**

**—Por tonta y porque no habría soportado el no estar en la misma escuela que él…**

**—No comprendo…**

**—No íbamos a estar en la misma preparatoria y yo no quería sufrir cuando me llegara la noticia de que sin mi presencia, Yoh se hubiera enamorado de otra y me engañara…**

**—Pero sabes que eso nunca pudo pasar —**soltó de repente y casi sin piedad, provocando que la chica de cabello rosa diera un saltito.

**—Sé que fue algo estúpido pero, de cualquier manera, a la larga… no habría funcionado…**

**—Perdona que te lo diga, Tamao —**inició con la voz apagada—**. Pero yo soy la última persona que debió escuchar eso… Debes decírselo a él…**

**»He visto su tristeza, y créeme que no se lo merecía, Tamao… fue demasiado cruel.**

**—Lo sé… la madurez se me escapó de las manos…**

………………………

**— ¿Ya estás mejor? —**susurró Anna reuniéndose con el castaño cuando este regresaba de su caminata con Chocolove.

**—Anna… —**suspiró con la vista vaga.

**—Banana…**

**Súper Técnica de Anna numero dos aun no revelada…**

**¡Plaf!**

**— ¿No crees que deberías hablar con ella? —**mustió ignorando al Chocolove tirado en el piso con los ojos en espiral.

**—Me da miedo…**

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—No lo sé —**era sincero**—, me da pánico su reacción… me hubiera gustado decirle que tengo novia y que soy feliz… o más bien, que no me afectó mucho lo que pasó.**

**— Y… eso no sería como ¿Mentir? —**se burló seria.

—**Sí… pero quiero anticiparme a lo que vaya a decirme…**

**—Claro. Finjo ser tú novia y las cosas se solucionan y todos felices… el mundo no funciona así…**

**—Ya entendí el regaño, Anna —**la miró algo apremiado

**—Ve. Habla con ella y deja de molestarme con tu dilema moral —**entornó los ojos.

Él sonrió. Ya conocía aquella manera tan… abstracta de Anna para mandarlo a hacer algo o aconsejarlo.

Sabía que ella tenía razón.

Tomó aire, buscó a Tamao con la mirada mientras caminó unos pasos y la encontró como a tres salones, parada, mirando a la nada.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, donde la rubia con la cara algo pálida.

**—Regresa ahí y no seas cobarde —**susurró Anna cuando este se le acercó.

**—Eres una gran motivadora —**y se encaminó hacia la pelirosa aunque su cuerpo no quisiera.

**—Tamao…**

**Continuará**

**Notas del autor**

Sí. Lo más idiota qu pudieron leer de mi xx jajajajaja mmm… ya qué

Ña!

Mmmm Kami, la hueva me invade y es contagiosa --U

El Colegio de Bachilleres es una lata HELP! (i need somebody HELP!) (¬¬ Hey Katsumi, Los Beatles te van a cobrar derechos de autor!)

Bueno…

Ciao

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!


	10. Tamao debe morir

**La inalcanzable **

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 10**

**Tamao debe morir**

**—Tamao… —**pero realmente su voz no se escuchó.

La chica de cabello rosa estaba algo distraída mirando a la nada cuando Yoh se paró a escasos metros.

**—Yoh… Hola…**

**—Hola —**respondió el saludo con su último aliento de valor mientras sentía la languidez de sus piernas.

**— ¿Cómo estás…?**

¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estás?… resonaba en su cabeza, golpeando su cerebro como pera de boxeador.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Tenía que responder? ¿Qué le respondería?

**_"¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste que no querías estar conmigo, no quise ver a nadie. Llegué directo a mi casa, esquivé el abrazo de bienvenida de mi madre y su pregunta dolorosa de '¿Y donde dejaste a Hao?' y mi escondí en mi cuarto y me perdí en llanto por horas hasta que comprendí que me estaba comportando como un imbécil, un bebé, me sentí estúpido, así decidí salir a enfrentarme a la cena con mis padres y lo peor de todo, al que se había atrevido a tocar a la chica que yo tanto amaba, si lo que sentía era realmente amor. Luego de una que otra pregunta rara de mi madre, yo me disculpé por mi comportamiento con una sonrisa y volví a ser el mismo de siempre frente a todos, pero en mi soledad, era la persona más sombría hasta que Manta logró que me desahogara hablando con él y es así como ellos (Horo y Ren) se enteraron de mi problema y pude demostrar lo doloroso de mi situación y ellos me animaron a su manera. Me pasé un semestre pensando en ti y otro semestre olvidándote… pero ¿Qué crees? Me cambiaron de escuela cuando pasé a tercer semestre y me enamoré de la chica más hermosa que mis ojos pudieron haber visto, su dulce nombre es Anna Kyouyama y nunca había sentido algo así… ni siquiera por ti. No te preocupes, no te odio…_**

**_Aunque el hecho de sentir esto tan profundo por Anna me nuble un poco la razón, no tengo motivo ya para odiarte…"_**

**— ¿Cómo estás?**

**—Bien—**se sintió temblar.

**_"Nunca había mentido tan vilmente…"_**

………………………………………

Anna no volvió a ver a Yoh a solas.

Cuando entraron a clases, el castaño sonreía de extraña manera mientras que la chica rosa intentaba conversar con una muchacha mundialmente desconocida.

Cuando salieron, Yoh desapareció sin despedirse y ella intentó contener la respiración para no estallar en furia contra un pobre bote de la basura.

Es que… no estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran…

Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida y salió a la ruidosa calle sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

**—Anna… espera —**la inercia hizo que detuviera su paso provocando que su corazón se aliviara repentinamente.

Yoh… pensó sin voltear.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a enojarse? Quizá tuvo una emergencia y debía ir al baño o algo así y ella juzgándolo tan mal…

Respiró tranquila sin dar a notar su repentino cambio de humor.

—**AH… llevo horas corriendo tras de ti y ni me pelas—**dijo agitado**—. Yoh dice que se disculpa pero tuvo algo urgente que hacer…**

Urgente que hacer…

Urgente que hacer…

Hacer…

Hacer…

—**Gracias Hao —**suspiro sintiendo como la descomunal fuerza de sus puños era provocada por el subconsciente derritiendo cualquier pensamiento piadoso de su cerebro.

**—Ah… etto… eh… ¿Quieres…?**

**— ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa? —**se le adelantó la rubia sin pensar.

**—Por supuesto…**

El silencio se hacía incomodo mientras avanzaban lentamente.

Anna miraba a un punto indefinido del camino sin mover sus ojos ni un segundo.

**—Anna… ¿Quieres un helado?—**se aventuró denotando la seguridad que lo acompañaba siempre

**—Por supuesto…**

Una inesperada tristeza invadió el pecho de Hao.

Sabía que la razón del extraño viaje de Anna a la total nada cerebral era su hermano.

¿Cómo podía ser eso verdad? Llevaba más tiempo de conocerla, más tiempo de estar enamorado de ella aunque su actitud algo creída sólo fuera para esconder la profundidad de su confusión mental por ella.

¿Cómo podía ser que de la noche a la mañana llegara un tipo desconocido a robársela? Lo peor del caso era que aquel tipo era su hermano y peor aun: su gemelo.

¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?, cruzó aquella pregunta en su ágil mente para luego culminar en la ironía "Iguales pero diferentes"

**—He perdido la guerra —**susurró levemente mientras metía las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones negros del uniforme escolar.

**—La guerra de qué…**

**—No… nada…**

Entraron a una heladería cercana. El ambiente vivo era contagioso, sin embargo, Anna seguía estancada en un solo pensamiento: ¿Por que estaba tan molesta?

Pidió un helado de vainilla y jugueteó su superficie mientras intentaba salir de su desagradable estado.

**—Ah —**profirió al darse cuenta que estaba con Hao, tomando un helado, rodeados de parejitas tontas que le daban al establecimiento un cursi toque romántico**— ¿Podemos comerlo mientras caminamos? —**atinó a decir.

**—Por supuesto…**

Se desviaron por el parque y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

Pronto una conversación surgió entre ambos después de que la llamada de la madre de Anna indicó que tenían permiso de estar más tiempo, juntos.

…………………….

**—Y… no sé cómo decirle… ella me encanta —**susurró Yoh mientras revolvía su café capuccino.

**—Estás en un buen problema. Será duro decirle te gusta sin dejarla deprimida por nunca conseguir un amigo de verdad… Sin embargo, también los novios son buenos amigos así que considero que deberías arriesgarte…**

**—Arriesgarme… —**repitió nervioso ante la sola idea de una bofetada al decirle la verdad.

**—Sí, Yoh… vamos por unas flores. Hazlo hoy mismo o te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida—**la chica tomó su pequeño espejo y retocó su labial tono rosa pálido que combinaba perfecto con el rosa encendido como su cabello.

**—Tienes razón, Tamao —**tomó el resto de su café con aire decidido ante la sonrisa de la pelirosa y ambos salieron resueltos.

Había una florería a tres calles, cerca del parque y cerca de la casa de Anna.

**—Vamos —**susurró halándola de la muñeca puesto que estaba tan emocionado que el paso normal no le satisfacía en lo absoluto.

Entraron entonces a la florería frente al parque.

Tamao le aconsejó no comprarle rosas porque Anna no parecía de ese tipo de chicas. Yoh tomó un par de estas y unos alcatraces y le dijo a tamao que por si acaso, un ramo combinado estaba bien.

La anciana de la tienda adornó el ramo y un Yoh radiante de felicidad pagó sus flores y se dispuso a salir con la chica pelirosa pisándole los talones.

**— ¿Me las permites? —**suspiró Tamao cuando estuvieron fuera—**. Me encantan las flores…**

**—Claro —**musitó el castaño permitiéndolas con dificultad ya que al ser de Anna eran más que importantes.

**—Una que otra vez me regalaste una rosa —**susurró la joven mientras percibía el dulce aroma**—… pero nunca un ramo tan hermoso como este… **

Levantó la mirada violeta regalándole una débil sonrisa.

………………………………………

—**Dímelo… lo sé todo y no es necesario que me lo ocultes —**Hao miró los mechones dorados que osaban cubrir la visión de Anna y no pudo resistirse a acomodarlos tras su oreja.

**—No sé de qué me hablas —**lo miró inexpresiva sin notar que la mano del castaño seguía en su rostro.

**—Quieres a Yoh —**sonrió**—. Tan simple como eso.**

— **¿Por qué lo dices?**

—**Porque no soy un estúpido…**

—**Ah… pues…**

—**Sin comentarios sarcásticos, por favor —**le cortó sabiendo que Anna diría algo así como "Ah, te mataste para pensar tu respuesta"** —. A mi no puedes mentirme…**

— **¿Quién dice?**

— **¿Ves?, te gusta…**

—**Yo no he dicho eso…**

–**Pero lo quisiste decir…**

—**No, no es cierto…**

—**Te gusta…**

—**No seas infantil, Hao…**

—**Dime ya… te gusta…**

**—Pues… —**volvió a mirar al piso**—. Sí, es cierto… me gusta mucho…**

**— ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil —**ocultó aquella dolorosa punzada de su pecho tras su risa.

**—Realmente no. Pero el sólo me ve como a una amiga… lo comprobé el día que le dije que él es mi único amigo, no lo desmintió y creo que eso responde mi incógnita…**

**—Anna… —**Hao bajó la cabeza. No iba a decirle algo que le correspondía a su hermano confesar así que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por decirle la verdad.

Miró alrededor del parque. Se quedó helado al ver a Yoh en la otra acera y con Tamao; y peor aún… Tamao tenía unas flores y sonreía sonrojada.

Anna levantó la vista.

No se perdió tal detalle de la pareja de enfrente, ni de cómo se compartían intensas miradas.

**—Ah… —**intentó proferir ante la sorpresa.

La inercia hizo a Hao tomar el mentón de la rubia y voltearla hacia él…

La chica se había puesto pálida e intentaba borrar lo recién visto concentrándose en los ojos del castaño que aún sostenía su mentón e intentaba mantener su vista helada de siempre.

Sin embargo el muchacho no resistió el impulso y se acercó lentamente hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella.

…………

**—Será mejor que nos apresuremos o… —**pero Yoh no pudo terminar su frase pues el aroma a jazmín llegó a acariciarlo y el hábito lo hizo volverse.

Prefirió no haberlo hecho cuando logró divisar a su hermano besando a la hermosa rubia que tanto adoraba.

Miró al piso sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo y apretó el puño con descomunal fuerza.

**—Lo esperaré en la casa —**musitó**—. Te llevo a tu casa, Tamao…**

Y caminaron con aire decidido.

……………………………………

—**Va a ser súper estúpido que te pregunte por qué lo hiciste así que no me molestaré si quiera… —**fue lo único que se escapó de los dulces labios de la joven.

—**Para sacar lo que viste de tu cabeza y cumplir lo que siempre quise hacer… —**musitó sin aire pero sonriendo.

Ella sonrió también.

Pero ese signo en Anna Kyouyama era: o una señal de verdadera felicidad o… el Apocalipsis…

**¡¡¡¡CLAP!!!!**

**—Ya estamos a mano —**susurró y se levantó para dirigirse a su casa.

Hao la siguió riendo. Se lo merecía, pensó mientras mantenía la mano en la mejilla.

Después de decirle adiós y saludar a su madre, subió a su habitación y se aventó de lleno a su cama.

¿Qué era eso tan punzante en el pecho? ¿Por qué la rabia y tristeza se encontraban para transformarse en un sentimiento extraño y negro?

**—Tamao debe morir… —**susurró cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormida.

**Continuará**

**Notas del autor:**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EL MEGA REGRESO DE KATSUMI KUROSAWA YEAH!!!!!!!!**

**u.uU bueno… ejem ejem… cordura, Katsumi, cordura…**

**Es que por fin salgo de mis problemas escolares (sí, tres meses después) y con noticias felices y algunas no tanto!!**

**Ejemplo: Feliz, ser el primer lugar del ensayo de literatura de mi salón SI!!!! WOJOJOJOJO MI EGO!!!!… Malo… mi cuatro en física (QUE!!! Es que a quien le importa la hidráulica!!!!) TTTT nu… pero tengo dos parciales para recuperarme ya que es la ÚNICA materia en la que estoy mal (aparte de precalculo pero AL MENOS ESA LA PASÉ!!!! X-x)**

**Jojojojojojojojo**

**Ya viene semana santa, felices vacaciones a todos los que se divierten en ella y viva México por que son dos semanas de hueva jejeje.**

**Bueno, me largo, ya basta de choro (palabrería n.n)**

**Ciao!**

**Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!**


	11. Problema verde

**La inalcanzable **

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 11**

**Problema Verde**

_Ahí estaban._

_Las rubias más hermosas del salón: Anna Kyouyama y Marion Phauna en la clase de deportes._

_Con aquellos hermosos mini-shorts rojos y su camiseta blanca… corriendo por la pista de carreras, al parecer, en una deleitante cámara lenta._

_Acababa de llover… así que había charcos lodosos por todas partes y la mejor parte es que Marion y Anna se odiaban._

_**— ¿Quién te crees? YO VOY PRIMERO —**__Anna, siempre defendiendo que le corresponde, con uñas y dientes._

_**— ¿De que habla la gorda, Mari? —**__se dijo a si misma, amortiguando el sonido de su voz con sus manos._

_**— ¿A quién le dices gorda? Yo no soy la maniática que habla consigo misma…**_

_Marion le devolvió una sonrisa vacía que pudo haber pasado como sarcástica y burlona._

_**— ¿Quieres pelear? —**__ni siquiera esperó la respuesta y se arrojó sobre ella._

_Cayeron a uno de los charcos, empapando sus ropas mientras compartían jalones._

_**—Kami —**__susurró Hao mientras contenía su hemorragia nasal__**—. He esperado esto desde que estábamos en primer semestre.**_

_Tras ellas, Chocolove bailaba muy animado, una canción de los 70's con su traje blanco y negro; la profesora de Biología lo acompañaba e Yoh negaba un vaso de naranjas que le ofrecía Manta vestido de sirvienta mientras Ren y Horo-Horo se abrazaban y se decían que eran los mejores amigos._

_**— ¿Ah?**__ —el mayor de los gemelos, levantó una ceja._

_¿Por qué todo aquello no concordaba?_

_Pero antes de darle respuesta a su pregunta hecha al asar, Marion Phauna se encontraba parada frente a él._

_**— Por supuesto que es un sueño —**__musitó con la vista vaga que acostumbraba tener__**—. Si no, no haría esto —:**__ y se quitó la camiseta dejando ver sus hermosos…_

**— ¡HAO! ¡VAS A MORIR!**

**— ¿Qué? —**abrió los ojos dando un respingo para toparse con la silueta de Yoh.

Su rostro cubierto por una sombra, resaltaba el veneno en sus ojos. Su respiración, agitada por la furia, solo dictaba peligro.

**— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?! —**gritó amenazante.

**— ¿De qué o que y para qué? —**le respondió Hao tallándose el ojo izquierdo, totalmente desentendido a causa del sueño.

**— ¡ANNA! —**fue la salvaje respuesta de su interlocutor.

**—AH… eso… —**bajó la vista y sonrió nervioso.

**—TÚ… ENGENDRO… VAS A MORIR —**y se le arrojó a lo vil infantil y a la vez, troglodita.

**— ¡Oye! TRANQUILO ¡VAS A SACARME UN OJO! SÓLO SE LO ROBÉ —**alcanzó a gritar cubriéndose con una almohada.

Yohse detuvo. Se levantó y lo miró con la misma furia.

**—Me abofeteó después… —**completó quitándose el escudo y mirándolo con recelo.

**—Ella te respondió —**susurró el menor apretando los puños**—. Yo lo vi…**

**—No… no lo hizo… realmente verte con Tamao… ah… no averígualo tu mismo…**

**—Las flores eran para Anna… ahora se las regalé a mamá por tu culpa…**

**—No es mi culpa, es toda tuya.**

**—Muere…**

**—MUÉRETE TÚ**

**— ¿QUIERES PELEAR?**

**—Cuando quieras, copia barata…**

**— ¡YO NO SOY UNA COPIA!**

**—Yo nací primero, tú eres la copia del original…**

**—Voy a partirte la…**

_RING… RING… los salvó el teléfono._

**— ¡HAO! Es para ti —**se escuchó la madre desde la planta baja.

El aludido sonrió cínico. Se levantó corriendo y fue hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba el teléfono.

**—Hola, cosa —**le susurró al otro lado, una voz conocida.

**—Hola Marion… que milagro llamas —**atinó a decir nervioso sin razón aparente.

**—Solo iba a recordarte que tienes mi libro de literatura y lo necesito, pequeño monstruo —**musitó con aire doloroso**—, además, me debes tres dólares y la tarea de…**

**—Si… lo sé…**

**—En ese caso, nos vemos mañana, Asakura…**

**—Claro… —**y antes de decirle algo más, Marion Phauna colgó.

Se quedó pasmado. ¿Cómo era posible que cu corazón se hubiera acelerado con esa semejante violencia?

¿Por qué no podía evitar recordarla como en el sueño?

Marion.

**—Marion —**susurró sintiendo un ligero temblor en las manos.

……

No hubo novedad entre Anna e Yoh.

Llegaron a la escuela, a la semana siguiente, al mes siguiente y hasta que cuarto semestre terminó, siendo lo mismo que eran: amigos.

Yoh había olvidado lo del beso porque su hermano había comenzado a salir con una rubia de ojos verdes llamada Marion Phauna.

El menos de los Asakura se sentó en el techo de su casa aquella noche.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de verla… sí: a Anna Kyouyama… la inalcanzable Anna Kyouyama.

La vería al día siguiente… sí… cuando el quinto semestre comenzara en Wanda y le dijera por fin la verdad…

Sí… lo había pensado todo el verano… lo iba a hacer al fin…

Bajó a su habitación después de una hora. Dejó su uniforme a la mano y se quito la ropa para dormir en boxers y una camiseta blanca, como acostumbraba.

Se recostó y envolvió en las sábanas deseando que las ocho horas, volasen…

……………

Ring… Ring…

Sonó el despertador.

Yoh alargó la mano y apenas rozó el botón para apagarlo y se quedó mirando la oscuridad plena que amenazaba con arrullarlo.

**—Anna —**susurró y fue el remedio suficiente a la pereza.

Se levantó, se duchó, desayunó y junto con Hao, se fue a la escuela en el coche que Mikihisa Asakura había decidido regalarle a los gemelos al cumplir 17 años.

**—Hoy, yo conduzco, pequeña copia… —**susurró Hao ligeramente ojeroso. Seguramente no había descansado bien

**—Lo que quieras engendro —**no. Nada iba a matar su entusiasmo ese día, así que se sentó en el copiloto y arrojó su mochila en el asiento trasero.

Al llegar a Wanda y conocer su nuevo salón, el menor de los gemelos, buscó con rapidez a la joven rubia mas no la encontró.

Suspiró.

Estaba nervioso.

Su corazón latía desesperado mientras el sudor de las manos delataba la sensación de adrenalina correr en sus venas y el vacío cruel de sus estómago.

Salió al balcón, ya que su salón se había situado en el segundo piso del edifico "H" de la preparatoria privada Wanda.

Inhaló la frescura del aire y volvió a pensar en ella.

**—Hola Yoh… **

**—Hola, Manta ¿Cómo has estado? **

El pequeño rubio, se subió al balcón y se sentó en el para tener la misma altura que su interlocutor y lo miró extrañado.

**—Yoh —**comenzó. Tenía que darle la noticia o esperar a verlo con sus propios ojos o a escucharlo de la boca de ella…

**— ¿Sí? —**musitó recargando el mentón sobre su mano.

**—No… nada.**

**— ¿Cómo te la pasaste en las vacaciones? —**escogió la pregunta al asar.

**—Pues Francia es divertido… —**dijo modesto**—. Pero moría por regresar a sentir el calor de mi hogar.**

**—Mmm… yo me quedé aquí… Hao fue a visitar a la abuela y salió con Marion, Anna se fue a la playa todo el verano y… la extrañé mucho…**

**—Yo también fui a la playa… la ****vi****… —**musitó dudoso.

**—Y… ¿Cómo se la pasó?**

**—Pues solo la saludé… y, verás… ella…**

Yoh se quedó estático. ¿Por qué Manta estaba tan pensativo?

Lo miró despacio intentando adivinar mientras el pequeño debatía entre decirle la verdad a su amigo o cubrirla hasta que se enterase por otra fuente.

**—Es que ella…**

**—Ahí está —**murmuró un Yoh incrédulo puesto que la preciosa rubia de ojos negros llegaba en aquel instante… de la mano de una tipa muy linda.

**—Es lo que intentaba decirte… Anna está saliendo con su asesor de inglés…**

**— ¿Qué? Es hombre…—**todo lo que sentía se vino a bajo siendo ocupado por un horrendo vacío.

Volvió la mirada a la rubia quien en ese instante era abrazada por aquel tipo de cabello verdoso y vestimenta elegante. Le sonrió por última vez a su novia y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de ella.

**—Su nombre es Lyserg Diethel. Es un inglés que conoció aquí, en Wanda cuando estábamos en segundo semestre y él en quinto…**

**— ¿QUÉ COSA? ¡ES DOS AÑOS MAYOR QUE ELLA! —**gritó con el rostro crispado.

**—Ah… sí… y se fue prometiéndole clases avanzadas de Inglés… —**susurró receloso.

**—PERO EN QUINTO SEMESTRE YA NO LLEVAMOS INGLÉS…**

**—Te digo que así se "fue" o séase que ya pasó… y pasamos a tercer semestre y el se fue a estudiar Economía o algo así…**

**— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —**cayó en un vacío emocional de lo más absurdo.

**—Es que Lyserg era el jefe de la Sociedad de los Libros…**

**— ¿Tu club de genios de biblioteca?**

**—No somos genios —**le corrigió algo sonrojado

**—Bueno y qué…**

**—El era muy buen estudiante y me dio clases de química cuando estuvo aquí… así que…**

**—NO… YA NO QUIERO SABER MÁS…**

**—Bueno…**

**— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —**miró al piso dejando escapar ligeramente todo el apremio que estrangulaba su pecho.

**—Pregúntaselo… ahí viene…**

**Continuará**

**Notas del autor:**

**Se… aquí Katsumi-chan con la hueva que me invade a la 1:40 a.m.**

**Mmmm… al que se pregunta ¿¡LYSERG!? ¡POR QUE LYSERG! Pregúntele a la pequeña ****Xrissy**** que pidió que saliera el guapo lyserg por aquí. Jeje deseo concedido xD**

**No por mucho, voy a confesar, porque no tengo idea de cómo manejarle más que para crearle problemas a Yoh jejeje sin esforzarse.**

**Sólo estoy aplazando a Yoh hasta la graduación.**

**Seh… la inalcanzable en su recta final…**

**Bueno, tengo sueño, tengo hambre, tengo hueva y me voy…**

**Ciao **

**Y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Que crea lo que quiera

**La inalcanzable **

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 12**

**Que crea lo que quiera**

**—Bueno, Anna… llegamos a la escuela —**sonrió el jovencito de cabello verde mirándola con atención.

Ella miró el piso.

Pensaba en él… en Yoh…

Lo extrañaba…

Pero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la mano de Lyserg Diethel aprisionó la suya para captar su atención

**—Creo que ese Yoh tiene mucha suerte —**le susurró dulce provocando el sonrojo de ella.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos y se quedaron parados frente a la escuela.

**—Sólo espero que no vaya a herirte —**la abrazó con suavidad**—. Me voy… —**depositó un beso en su mejilla**— Te llamo un día de estos para comenzar con el francés.**

**—Claro —**le dio una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a la escuela privada.

Lyserg. Extraña casualidad…

Lo encontró en la playa y platicaron largas horas. Él, prometió cumplir su promesa de las clases de inglés y le prometió unas de francés.

Estaban hospedados en el mismo hotel junto al amigo de Yoh, Manta. Cada tarde, Lyserg la buscaba para dar una vuelta y como ella no tenía con quien disfrutar de la playa, accedía con gusto.

Aquella mañana, se lo encontró a unas cuadras de Wanda y le dijo que la acompañaría hasta la escuela y mientras tanto, se acercaba más a la parada del autobús a la universidad.

Que cosa loca del destino volverlo a encontrar…

Que cosa loca del destino darse cuenta de las miradas cariñosas que él le regalaba y ligeros detalles que cualquiera tomaría como el de una pareja que se ama con locura.

**—Pero no hay nada entre nosotros —**susurró firme mientras subía las escaleras.

……………………

— **¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —**miró al piso dejando escapar ligeramente todo el apremio que estrangulaba su pecho.

**—Pregúntaselo… ahí viene…**

Exacto.

La joven de cabello rubio acababa de subir las escaleras del instituto y se dirigía al último salón del segundo piso del edificio "H". Levantó la vista, con aquellos ojos negros helados de siempre para visualizar las lejanías, se topó a Yoh Asakura parado en el balcón, con la cara cubierta por una sombra provocada por uno de los mechones de su cabello.

El timbre de entrada se hizo presente y cuando Anna se encontraba a dos metros del castaño, este se dio media vuelta y entró al salón sin siquiera verla.

**—Talvez no me vio —**susurró la rubia para sí antes de entrar al salón, seguida del profesor de Psicología.

Se sentó donde siempre, al lado de Yoh, pero este estaba repentinamente muy interesado en algo dentro de su mochila que no se percató de su posible existencia… o al menos eso es lo que ella pensó.

**—Ya dime, que es lo te que pasa —**le dijo tan firme y calculadora como siempre, cuando haló el brazo de Yoh al salir de la tercera clase.

**— ¿Qué pasa de qué? —**suspiró sin ganas.

**—Puedes engañar a todos pero a mí no—**le dijo fría sin dejar de sujetar su brazo.

**— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —**murmuró al fin bajando la vista.

**— ¿El qué? —**ella levantó una ceja y soltó el brazo prisionero para ponerle atención

**—Lyserg Diethel —**deletreó ligeramente molesto.

**— ¿Qué tiene Lyserg? Es mi profesor de inglés y francés…**

**—Ya no llevamos inglés en quinto semestre**—la miró tan serio que daba miedo—**Y… sales con él…—**avanzó con determinación y la dejó con una sonrisa

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no era porque algo le provocara gracia de la buena. Sino que el holocausto estaba próximo…

………………………………

**— ¿Qué se cree? —**le susurró a Iori conteniendo la furia**— ¿Mi novio celoso?**

**—Realmente es algo… ligeramente molesto, Anna —**le dijo la chica de cabello castaño**—. Me temo que Yoh tiene razón… quizá se sintió inferior porque al no decirle, le dejaste claro que no confías tanto en él…**

**— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? —**la rubia trató de apagar su furia.

**—Lo hiciste sentir mal por no confiar en él —**soltó la idea concisa.

**—Ah… pero sabe que debe decirme… además yo no salí con el como pareja, sino como amigos… salí con Yoh una vez al parque… significó lo mismo que con Lyserg… bueno… no lo mismo de lo mismo porque Yoh… Yoh me… ¡ah! ¡Que crea lo que quiera!**

……………

**—Ya cálmate, Yoh —**susurró Manta sintiéndose culpable**—. Puede que el hecho de verlos tiempo juntos no quiere decir que sean pareja…**

**—Yo le dije "sales con él…" y ella no lo negó.**

**—Anna salió contigo una vez ¿No es así? —**susurró Ren mientras le daba un trago a su botellita de leche.

**— ¡¡¡No es lo mismo!!! **

**— ¿Qué quieres que te digamos, Yoh? —**Chocolove se rascó la cabeza. No había una sola de sus malas bromas en su pequeño cerebro.

**—Me rindo… —**suspiró y miró al piso.

**—De cualquier forma Yoh, Lyserg es muy guapo, no tendrías oportunidad…**

Un silencio seguido de una brisa fría siguió del último acorde de la voz de Horokeu.

¡PLAF!

Ren le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras, dejando al peliazul en el piso mientras que Yoh se abrazaba las rodillas

………

El semestre se acabó más rápido de lo que esperaban mientras Yoh trataba de asimilar lo sucedido.

Tan fría se hizo su relación con Anna repentinamente que sólo hablaban en la escuela…

¿Cómo pretendían componer lo que un día fue muy lindo?

Continuará

**Notas del autor**

Ja!!!! ¿Qué es esto? U….u pierdo mi toque XD

Bueno… al menos lo bueno estará en el cap siguiente o al menos eso auguro…

Me encantaría saber como creen ustedes que acabará este fic.

Para salir con algo que verdaderamente no esperan XDDD

Ciao

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!


	13. Un momento casi perfecto

**La inalcanzable**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 13**

**Un momento casi perfecto**

Finales de sexto semestre y los preparativos para la graduación ocupaban las pocas clases que aun tenían.

Desde una fiesta que por seis semestres planearon hasta el viaje a la playa que era una tradición entre ellos.

Los últimos preparativos daban por hecho el ciclo terminado y cuando la graduación sucedió y los papeles que demostraban que terminaron la preparatoria estaban en sus manos, el ansia por la fiesta se hacía notar además de la nostalgia y tristeza de no verse más.

**— ¿Por qué Yoh no vino? —**musitó Anna después de acercarse a Hao y saludarlo.

**—No puedo creer que no te haya dicho —**soltó Hao cruzándose de brazos**—. Tiene fiebre así que se quedó en casa… **

**—Ah… —**profirió sintiendo como si se hubiera saltado un escalón al bajar.

Se dio media vuelta y fue donde Iori que inflaba globos para el salón donde se prepararía la fiesta esa misma noche.

**—Es así como se siente —**sonrió la jovencita de cabello castaño.

**— ¿Cómo se siente qué?**

**—Que no te digan algo importante, Anna —**amarró el globo para que no se le escapara el aire y lo arrojó con el resto**—, creer que hay confianza y descubrir que no la hay…**

**—Ya entendí el punto… —**miró a la nada mientras se abrazaba y soltaba un suspiro.

**— ¿Piensas hacer algo? **

**—Iré a verlo hoy —**sonrió y con un terrible esfuerzo agregó**—: le pediré una disculpa.**

La rubia se sentó en una de las sillitas cercanas a las mesas donde pondrían las bebidas.

Miró a Iori desde su asiento y como Ren se acercó a la castaña, se sonrieron de quien sabe qué y después el chico de cabello violáceo la tomó por la cintura y depositó un suave beso en sus labios mientras ella rodeaba su cuello y profundizaban su muestra de amor.

Anna suspiró.

Como deseaba hacer tal cosa.

Aquel momento tan perfecto… que creara recuerdos dulces y maravillosos. Que la rodearan por la cintura, le susurraran cosas lindas y besarlo…

A Yoh…

**— ¿QUÉ? —**la chica sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar su sonrojo.

Cuando terminaron los deberes finales, cerca de la una de la tarde, para la fiesta que sería a las nueve de la noche, Anna se fue a comer con su madre y luego de tomar un baño y arreglarse, se dirigió a casa de Asakura Yoh.

Al estar parada en la puerta de su casa, con la mano en el timbre, pudo sentir el cosquilleo de los nervios que jamás había atravesado su cuerpo. Entonces presionó el botoncito y las campanitas avisaron que alguien había llegado a la casa.

**—Hola, Anna… —**le abrió Hao al cabo de unos segundos**—. No me dijiste que vendrías.**

**—No lo planeaba cuando hablamos —**fue su respuesta mostrando su máscara de todo los días: fría y casi sarcástica.

**—Yoh está allá arriba… mamá no está y Marion está conmigo en… mi… cuarto —**sonrió nervioso y subieron juntos.

**—Marion —**susurró la chica sintiendo un desagradable escalofrío recorrerla**—… no sabes cuanto la odio…**

**—Sí, si sé… debes odiar a alguien que me apartó de tu lado…**

**—TU EGO ES TAN GRANDE COMO EL KILIMANJARO…**

**—JAJAJAJAJA… sabes que no es enserio, bueno, aquí te dejo, voy a mi habitación— **se dio media vuelta no sin antes mostrar una pervertida sonrisa.

Anna levantó una ceja. Obviamente la señora Keiko no estaba en casa, sino, Hao estaría castigado de por vida.

Miró la puerta de Yoh y aquel bobo letrero que decía "Aquí duerme Yoh xD".

Vaciló un instante y tocó tres veces.

**—Pase —**se escuchó la decaída voz del muchacho.

Ella giró la perilla y empujó la puerta. Entró delicadamente y cerró tras ella.

Ahí estaba el muchacho con una almohada en la cabeza y con las sábanas en la cintura.

**—Hace calor —**susurró sin quitarse el blanco almohadón de la cara.

**— ¿Y entonces para que tienes eso ahí? ¿No te da más calor…?**

El castaño se incorporó tan de prisa que lamentó hacerlo porque el cuerpo le dolía.

La miró.

Estaba ahí, parada frente a su cama con su hermoso vestidito rojo y sus dulces labios que brillaban preciosos por el gloss que se había aplicado

**—Hola —**sonrió acercándose lentamente**— ¿Puedo… sentarme?**

Yoh asintió embobado sintiendo su corazón darle golpes a su pecho y la debilidad causada por la fiebre lo hacía pensar que estaba delirando. Ella se sentó bastante cerca y colocó una mano en la de él.

**— ¿Cómo estás? —**preguntó al asar.

**—Pues… no soporto el calor, y la languidez, y los mareos al pararme, y este ligero dolor de cabeza que parece permanente y… bueno, no estoy también —**juntó los dedos índices y sonrió**— estoy hablando de más, ¿Sabes? La fiebre es una de las maneras más fáciles de hacerme hablar… no debí decir eso.**

**— ¿Ah, sí? **

**—Lo usarás en mi contra ¿No es así? —**la miró asustado.

**—Por supuesto que sí, si no, no sería Anna Kyouyama…**

**—Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —**al preguntar eso quiso golpearse a la pared por idiota.

**—Exactamente… —**Vaciló un instante tratando de pensar en alguna buena pregunta hasta que la que había traído dolores de cabeza, llegó a su cerebro**—: ¿Por qué te enojaste por lo de Lyserg? —**bajó la vista puesto que de antemano sabía la respuesta.

**—Porque no me lo habías dicho —**musitó tranquilo y ligeramente taciturno por la fiebre**—, porque de sentirme uno de tus mejores amigos me sentí nada…**

**—Discúlpame, no fue mi intención…**

**—…Y porque me puse muy celoso—**le cortó suavemente sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

La joven se quedó helada ¿Qué había dicho?

**—El hecho de que salieras con otro me puso furioso, inevitable, y es que me gustas mucho, Anna…**

_**"¡QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA ERES, YOH! ¿TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?" **_pensó después de un ataque de realidad.

No quiso mirarla. Ella estaba inmóvil asimilando lo sucedido o más bien, lo que acababa de escuchar.

**—Sé que soy sólo tu amigo… aunque últimamente no tanto… pero… no pude evitarlo… entre más estuve contigo, más me gustabas y…**

Anna posó la mano derecha en la mejilla del castaño, provocando sin querer, que callara de momento

Este, la miró a los ojos y no pudo continuar su digamos "confesión".

_**Tan profundo ese negro de sus ojos, como un mar hecho de obsidiana pura y tan intenso, como la pasión misma…**_

Y ante este pensamiento, sintió a la rubia acercarse lentamente a su boca y depositó un beso suave que se fue tornando violento mientras que el la rodeaba y atraía a su cuerpo más por inercia que por conciencia.

_**Anna…**_

**—Casi perfecto —**susurró él sin abrir los ojos.

**— ¿Cómo? —**ella lo miró como escudriñándolo mientras el sonrojo provocado por la fiebre se hacía notar.

**—Creo que si no estuviera muriendo, este hubiera sido el momento perfecto en el que culminara mi vida… pero como agonizo… es ****casi**** perfecto… jejeje**

**—Eres un tonto —**soltó con una sonrisa.

**—Al menos ya me siento mejor… eres una gran enfermera… —**estiró los brazos cual niño pequeño y susurró**—: Abrazo…**

Ella le lanzó una mirada cómo si no tuviera remedio y lo recibió en sus brazos con suavidad.

**—Annita… —**musitó él escondiendo la cara en su pecho**— ¿Te casas conmigo?**

**— ¿QUÉ? Deliras…**

Y soltando su última risita se quedó dormido en los brazos de Anna.

Continuará

**Notas del autor:**

**JAJAJAJAJA n.nU Seh! Como que a mi me sacaron la sopa de esta misma manera, con fiebre ¿Verdad, Pato-kun? XDDD**

**Sólo que no en la misma situación.**

**Bueno, supongo que este sería él último capítulo pero ¡no! Tendrá un capítulo final porque tan supersticiosa soy que no acabaré en el capítulo 13 wajajajajajaja**

**TT.TT seh Uno más y se acaba.**

**No puedo creer que el fic que subí de broma haya tenido éxito x.xU**

**Hey, nee-chan, que si me aventé el quinto semestre en un cap… eso se llama hueva de no querer pensar cómo hacerlo x.x XDDDDD**

**No tengo más que decir**

**Ciao**

**Y… Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!**


	14. El que alcanzó a la inalcanzable

**La inalcanzable**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capitulo 14**

**El que alcanzó a la inalcanzable**

La playa se llenó de estudiantes de la preparatoria privada Wanda ese verano.

Hicieron una fiesta en una hoguera al anochecer, antes de volver a sus hoteles y danzaron como locos alrededor de ellas.

Yoh y Anna, fueron de tomados de la mano al hotel donde dormirían los chicos. Ahí tendrían privacidad, en el balcón de este, para que Yoh le dijera que no bromeaba y que aceptara su proposición.

La vista del mar los embrujaba y la tranquilidad tan deseada incitó a la propuesta.

Estaban solos en la habitación mientras la fiesta se volvía salvaje en la planta baja.

Había un silencio extraño entre ellos después de que el muchacho le dijera que su decisión era seria y que efectivamente, quería casarse con ella.

Yoh esperaba lo que ella quisiera decirle. Miraba su espalda y sus dorados cabellos caer en ella con elegancia indescriptible; aquel ajustado vestido negro se quedaba precioso acentuando sus caderas prominentes y la dulce forma de sus pechos.

—**Estás loco —**sonrió ella**—. Somos unos niños… **

—**No tanto —**se metió las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones sin borrar su sonrisa.

—**Si no me he casado a los treinta y cinco años… te prometo que me casaré contigo —**susurró acariciando su cabello.

—**veintiocho —**la miró decidido.

—**Treinta…**

—**Veintiún años…**

—**Veinticinco…**

—**Trato hecho —**la miró divertido.

Se miraron intensamente por largo rato.

No podían creer lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo…

Ella miró por el balcón tratando de controlar sus cabellos que rebeldes hacían pactos con el viento y no se estaban en su lugar.

Yoh se había quedado embrujado con la imagen celestial de aquella mujer… con los labios brillantes, los ojos azabaches y el cabello rubio moviéndose como por don divino…

Algo que no había tenido la certeza de conocer antes se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Una extraña necesidad de besos, caricias y quizá algo más…

La miró de nuevo. Como si sus movimientos se hicieran lentos sus pupilas se dilataron y adoptaron la postura de ese extraño sentimiento que lo obligó a ver por el pronunciado escote del vestido negro.

De pronto sintió el impulso suficiente y se armó de valor.

Reclamó sus labios de manera posesiva haciéndola sentir algo desorientada unos instantes pero correspondiendo de la misma forma y enredando sus brazos en el cuello del castaño provocando que él le rodeara la cintura y desencadenando una extraña sed de sus cuerpos.

Se separaron de un momento a otro. Las mejillas de la joven se habían coloreado debido al salvajismo del acto; sentían un extraño calor a su alrededor que nada tenía que ver con el clima y para variar, era muy agradable.

Yoh se quedó estático. No sabía que hacer y lo que moría por hacer no era precisamente lo apropiado…

Quería arrojarse sobre ella y quitarle ese ajustado vestido negro, acariciarla y luego…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la preciosa rubia se apoderó de sus labios, intentando quitarle el saco del frac con desesperación.

Se separó un momento para arrojarlo a una silla cercana y besarlo de nuevo desabrochando uno a uno lo botones de la camisa blanca no sin antes arrancar su corbata que acompañó al saco en la silla.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por quitarle la camisa, Yoh la tomó por las muñecas y la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

**— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —**susurró agitado y tembloroso de excitación.

**—Lo que he querido siempre —**contestó con determinación jalando la camisa y haciéndola caer al piso.

**— ¿Qué has querido siempre? —**la acercó a su pecho y recorrió su cuello depositando besos cargados de deseo.

Ella se limitó a hacer un ruido agradado que confirmaba su respuesta.

**—Pero somos muy niños ¿No? —**suspiró y posó sus ojos negros en él.

Estaba tranquila ya. ¿Cómo podía lograrlo con tanta facilidad si él aun…?

**—Tienes razón —**le dijo entonces algo decepcionado.

Se puso la camisa nuevamente sin dejar de sonreír y se quedó junto a ella aun mirando la playa frente a ambos.

La abrazó.

La buscaría entonces para casarse con ella.

……………………

Siete años después

……………………..

Ahí estaba ella. Sentada en la habitación del hotel de Tokio al que había vuelto después de su viaje a América.

Hacía años que no volvía a Tokio. Desde que decidió estudiar la licenciatura en enseñanza del inglés…

Desde la última vez que había visto a Yoh cuando decidieron separar sus caminos.

Tocaron la puerta.

Ella, perezosa, se levantó y abrió la puerta con pesadez.

**—Le han mandado esto señorita —**le dijo aquel botones vestido de rojo.

**—Gracias—**le dio propina y se metió al cuarto con la pequeña caja que la había entregado.

Se sentó en la cama y la abrió.

Se encontró un libro color marrón con letras doradas que decían: "_Anuario de la preparatoria Wanda"_

Levantó una ceja.

Ella no había querido ningún anuario cuando estuvo en la preparatoria.

Lo abrió y se encontró un montón de firmas que deseaban suerte y felicidad. Todos los deseos iban dirigidos a ella.

Pasó unas páginas y vio fotos de sus compañeros.

"_La pareja"_ decía el pie de una foto donde se encontraban Marion Phauna y Hao Asakura.

Pasó las páginas sin interés hasta que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de un sentimiento que no sabía que era: Ira, horror o vergüenza.

Ahí estaba ella sentada con un libro y levemente recargada en un árbol. Su cabello suelto enmarcaba su rostro de diecisiete años, con gloss en los labios y un rostro muy interesado en su libro.

_"La inalcanzable"_ decía al pie de la foto.

Pasó la página tratando de borrar la idea de cuantas personas habían visto tal sandez.

Sin embargo al ver la siguiente foto olvidó lo ocurrido.

_"Relax" _decía al pie de un Yoh Asakura que estaba a sentado en una banca oyendo música con sus enormes audífonos naranjas.

Sonrió y siguió pasando las páginas hasta que una hoja suelta cayó del libro.

Era otra foto impresa. Era ella también con una cara inexpresiva en los brazos de Yoh Asakura quien sonreía.

Al pie decía "El que alcanzó a la inalcanzable"

Mas abajo decía "¿Recuerdas la promesa, Anna? Yo no la he olvidado. Iré a reclamarla en cinco, cuatro, tres dos…"

Toc, toc, toc.

Levantó la vista y se quedó pasmada.

Sabía quien tocaba su puerta.

Sabía que iba a responder…

Se levantó y colocó la mano en la perilla de la puerta y la giró…

Fin

**Notas del autor**

Fin. Fin

Super patético ¿No? Que fic más extraño.

Este fic lo subí de broma y espero que hayan notado el sarcasmo e irrealidad de la trama… aunque algunas muy amargadas personas se lo tomaron muy en serio… aunque no me importa mucho porque sé que fue una basura.

Que importa, lo hice para los que se divirtieron n.n xD

¿Qué por qué no le puse empeño si el nombre ficker me obliga a hacerlo?

Porque como yo, algunas personas se divierten leyendo este tipo de cosas porque notan el sarcasmo y en cierto caso la parodia de lo que contienen. Bueno… si es que lo notaron… XD

Y si no… pues ya lo saben!!!! Aquí hubo mucha parodia de lo que yo pasé en la secundaria y los primeros años de mi prepa!!!! XDDDDDD y secundaria para ser más precisa. ¿O no nee-chan? XDDD

Ok. Maldita loca o-o

Si encuentran un fic mío que siga la historia que se acabó aquí, no vayan a creer que es la continuación ;D porque en fanficiton están prohibidas las continuaciones XD así que no sospechen ;D

Al que me copie lo mato

WAJAJAJAJA

XD

Ciao y

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!


End file.
